Bad Kids
by Pretty Like Drugs
Summary: [AU Squinoa] Rinoa's new at Garden, but is known elsewhere for being a bad girl. She easily makes friends, but is leading them down the wrong path. But what else is a bad girl to do? Ch.9 up
1. She

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors notes: OK! My fourth or some odd, try at a fanfic. This ones AU, a bit OOC and more then one chapter! It's a General/Drama/Romance fic about love, hate, and revenge. Well, and some friendship too. It's not a song fic, but the chapters will be named after songs and some may even feature parts of the songs in the beginning of the chapter. Think you can guess whom the songs are by? If you can I'll Review one of your stories.

Bad Kids

Chapter 1: She

What a beautiful day. The sky is blue, and the sun is shining, my favorite kind of day.

Skipping down the halls of Balamb Garden, I wander towards the Head masters office. Word around school is that there's gonna be a new student coming, and I want to be the first to show them around. Why, some may ask, is for a number of reasons. Number one, I wouldn't want them to feel like I did on my first day, with NO one to talk to, or NO one to sit with at lunch, or NO one to show me where to go. Number two; I wouldn't want them to hang out with 'The Preps'. The most important thing you need to know when you start this School is to never associate with the preps. They are the most self-centered, egotistical, stuck-up snobs you'll ever meet. I know what your thinking; "then why would they want some dorky new kid?" Well, my friend, they want them to do their dirty work. You know, an errand runner. Cruel isn't it? That's why I'm so nice as to take this new kid under my wing.

 A few minutes later I arrive at the headmaster's office to find Headmaster Cid sitting alone. There is no one there but the headmaster.

 "Where is the new student?" I asked. He gave me a quick glance, and explained.

 "Well, Miss Tilmitt, she was not able to make it today on account of hearing. She will arrive at 9:00 AM tomorrow morning"

Court hearing? I'm not so sure if I want to be so nice now. Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding. Maybe her flight was delayed. Wait, She? Her? That means it a girl?! Whoa, I hope she not one of those tough chicks that'll kill you if ya look at her the wrong way.

The next day...

BEEEEEEEEP! Time to wake up. BEEEEEEEEEP! Time to wake up. BEE- I picked up the irritating alarm clock and hurled it against the wall. I hate that thing. I had to get up extra early today, because have to see the headmaster this morning to work out are 'agreement'. You call your instructor a bitch hundreds of times loud enough for her to hear, and she doesn't acknowledge it. You say it one time under your breath and she goes running to the headmaster. The instructors here suck. The only thing worse are the students, and I'm not even gonna go there.

When I enter the office I see the Headmaster, Selphie, who always is trying to get me to join the Garden Festival Committee, and some chick with her hair in the way of her face.

 "Good morning Mr. Leonhart. Take a seat over there. I'll be with you in moment." He pointed to a seat in the corner.

  As I sat down he started talking to the new chick in the office.

 "Well, Miss. Heartilly, according to your record, you were expelled from your previous school, The Galbadian School of the Arts, for under-age drinking on school property, and possession of illegal substances. Miss. Heartilly, I'll give you fair warning, we do not tolerate bad behavior at this school. Any act of demerit will result in you being immediately adjusted to another school." 

Hmmm, a bad girl. Maybe things will be more interesting around here. Selphie and she walked out of the office. My appeal with the new chick was quickly interrupted by a cough.

"Mr. Leonhart, take a seat. I understand you called a teacher a name that was uncalled for. What provoked you to do such a thing?" Adults always make tings bigger than they really are. It's not like this is the first time some one called that teacher a Bitch.

 "Look Sir, I'm really sorry and I'll never do it Again." I lied. He looked at me with an evil glare.

 "That's right you won't do it Again! Starting today, you are on Garden probation until the end of the semester!" I sat there in silence for a second.

"What?! Garden Probation? All I did was call a teacher a bitch!" This time I'm being honest.

"Mr. Leonhart, you've been sent up to my office several times this term do to misbehavior. You should have thought of the consequences before you acted this way!" He answered. "You are dismissed."

This is such bull.

After a moment of silence, some one finally spoke up.

 "So what was the name of your last school?" She asked me. I quickly glanced at the girl with the awesome hair. How does she get it to do that?

"Huh? Oh, it was called the Galbadian School of the Arts. It was really cool. Lots of interesting people."

She looked down, and asked "It's probably none of my business, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but...How did you get kicked out?"

I stared blankly at her. She was nice. A little too nice... "It's no big deal, I'm really open anyway. All you need to know is that it had to do with a dorm full of Jack Daniels and prescription bottles full of Speed. Anyway I'm here now and there's nothing I can do about it." She looked kind of shocked when I told her that. Maybe I should of told her it wasn't just my fault. Time to change the subject.

 "So, you got a lot of friends here? I asked. That was rude. I should have asked her something else.

"Well, not a lot. I transferred about a month ago, but I still only talk to a few kids. There are a lot of snobs here...and it's not a very diverse school either." That made me feel about two inches tall.

 "Well I never have had any real friends. People just don't like me." I told her. Sure I knew people at this school, but that doesn't mean they're my friends.

"Well since neither of us have a lot of friends, why don't we hang out?" I asked.

 She smiled at me. I'll take that as a yes.

A few minutes later we arrive at the cafeteria. Who knew this place would be so crowded? "OK! This is the Cafeteria. Everyday Before classes at 7:00-8:00 AM and at 12:00 PM, they let us on an hour break to go eat food. Let me introduce you to some people...Nice people." she told me.

 "Now lets see...where are they? AHA! Hey guys I want you to meet my new Friend Rinoa. Rinoa, This is Irvine, Mae, and... Where are Zell and Squall?"

 I Waved my had at them and they smiled.

 The girl with pigtails spoke. "Hi, I'm Mae, the leader of the Library Committee and this is Irvine, BG's best Sharp shooter. Zell is in the line for Hotdogs, and Squall...just walked into the cafeteria."

I turned around. It was the hottie from the office.

 "Oh! Hey Squall! Come meet my new friend! She was the one in the office with me this morning!"

He walked over to me and said "Hey, I'm Squall." then sat down. He has the coolest eyes. Suddenly a guy with Liberty spikes in his hair came rushing over.

 "They sold out of hotdogs again! Hey who's this?" he asked as he noticed I was there. Selphie answered with "Zell, don't be so rude! This is Rinoa. She's new. Rinoa this is Zell."

He looked at me and said "Oh, sorry. Hi!" Eventually we all sat down, and that's when I started getting interrogated.

 "So, Rinoa..." Mae asked, "What school did you go to before?" 

"The Galbadian School of the Arts. I was in the dance and music department." I answered.

 She looked at me with surprise. "That's one of the most prestigious art schools in the world, and you have to be REALLY good to get in! Why would you leave it for Balamb Garden?"

Selphie and I exchanged glances. "Well, I didn't really have a choice."

They looked at me kind of funny "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, You're gonna find out any way so I might as well tell you myself. I was kicked out." I told them.

 "Oh." was all she could say.

 Zell spoke up. "Well this isn't a school of the arts, but they have art type stuff here." "YAH! You should sign up for the Dance team as your P.E. class! I'm in it and it's sooooooo boring and we're so bad. We have to perform at a lot of the games but everyone watches the stupid cheerleaders. We need some one new and GOOD to help us!" she shouted.

I laughed, "I really don't think that I'm the School spirit type. Why do you want the team to be so good? There gonna watch the Popular, preppy, Cheerleaders any way."

"Everyone hates the cheerleaders. The only reason they watch is because they're good." she explained.

"I don't know..."

 "Come on, you already like to dance, and it's an easy A." She pleaded.

"Speaking of things we hate, here comes the captain of the prep, I mean, Pep squad." Mae said.

I turned to see who this bitch that everyone seemed to hate so much was.

"Oh my God..."

Well how do you like it so far? PLEASE REVIEW. I never get reviews ...

OK, I know it's not dramatic or romantic yet but be patient. That's not going to happen for a couple of chapters.

Feel free to email me and give me Ideas at 


	2. Rip Her To Shreads

Authors notes: I'm back with Chapter two! Sorry it took so long!

Thank you to: luzzio-fiann: (It was Selphie who invited her), Angel Rinoa from heaven: Sorry, I indent, but when I put it on , it changes!

Ronald McDonald: Yes I have sibs. Half bro, 22, Sister-in-law 21, and younger sister 12. (I know how you feel!)  
  
The winner for last chapters Song was RadicleEdward6. It was The Misfits.

Chapter 2: Rip Her To Shreds

"...She thinks she's Brenda Starr. Her nose job is real atomic... All she needs is an old knife scar! Ehhh, she's so dull, come on rip her to shreds. She's so dull, come on rip her to shreds. Oh, you know her, "miss groupie supreme"! Yeah, you know her, "Vera vogue" on parade..."  
  
"Oh my God..." I gasped. Kristin Jackson. She hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hi Squall!" she squealed. He looked like he wanted to run away and hide.

She tends to have that effect on guys. I'm going to have to face her eventually. I stood up and she looked over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Before I could get another word out Zell interrupted me.

"You guys know each other?!" I looked at her with malice.

"We went to Galbadian boarding school together..." she said disgustedly.

She turned away from, deciding she was going to ignore me, and looked towards Selphie. "I hear the dance team is performing at the big game next month. Why even bother? Everyone knows you suck, they've told me themselves. You don't even have uniforms. Guys don't want to see lame dances like yours " she grinned wickedly. Selphie looked crushed.

Now she's done it. "Like you would know anything about what guys want?"

She turned around and answered "Oh, that's right. You're the expert in that area. I guess you would be seeing as how you slept with every guy in boarding school." I heard gasps all around me. People were starting to form a circle around us. That was a cheap shot.

"Yeah, including you're boy-, I mean, ex-Boyfriend. How sad, you're first and only boyfriend cheated on you. I guess you never figured out why he left you for me...until now."

You could hear a loud "ohhh...." and a few other comments coming from the crowed.

The look on her face was priceless. "Humph!" she turned around and left, the rest of the Prep squad following behind.

I heard a few girls mutter the word "Bitch", but I'm used to that kind of thing by now. Everyone went back to his or her lives. I won the argument with Kristin, and I'm glad, because it seems like Selphie can't stand up for her self, but will everyone think I'm a slut after hearing the whole conversation? I turned around to face them.

"You should kick her ass!" Zell shouted.

"Seriously...Hey Rinoa?" Selphie said "are you going to join the dance team now?"

I looked at her. For her sake I told her "I'll think about it."

She beamed. "Yah!! Thank you Rinoa!! Hey, let me see your schedule. I wanna see if we have any classes together." I handed her my schedule. "You have a few classes with me, and almost all your classes with Squall. If you switch to dance, you'll have that seventh period instead of P.E." She said. "But unfortunately, we have fifth period with Kristin." The thought of being so close to that snob made me feel sick. The bell rang and I prepared my self for a hectic day.

As I entered the classroom, I sat down in my regular seat. I saw the Instructor Talking to Rinoa about something. She pointed to the empty seat on my right. I guess I have good karma. It's not that I like her or anything, she's just really hot and I'm sure that all the guys were silently praying that she would sit next to them. She took a seat next to me, and I turned on the panel. I looked at it with annoyance. I hate math. There's no way were going to need geometry in real life, we already now all the basic shapes. Well, counting Zell, only some of us know. We're training to be SeeDs. I don't think we'll need to know the area of an isosceles triangle to survive in battle.

Lesson 6: Area. The notes and class assignment popped up.

"So all we have to do is look at the notes and use it to do the assignment?" she asked.

"That and take tests." I answered.

"How lame. At my old school, the teacher wasn't even in half the time so we practically were allowed to do whatever we wanted." she stated.

"Well it's different here." I said coldly. She didn't seem too affected by it though. When it was time to do the assignment, the teacher allowed us to work in groups. Of course Selphie came skipping (literally) over to Rinoa and me.

"So, Rinoa, do you understand this?" Selphie asked. Rinoa gave her a pathetic look.

"No, of coarse." She answered.

"Well, I don't really understand it either." Selphie said. Rinoa turned to me with a coy look on her face. "

Squall, can you please help us with the assignment?" she asked.

Oh, like I can say no to that. How am I even supposed to concentrate on the assignment now?

"Fine." I said as I started to explain how to do it.

"Oh! I get it!" Selphie shouted. The classed turned to see what the commotion was.

"Selphie! Keep your voice down!" The instructor scolded. She gave us all a dirty look, especially Rinoa.

"Shit, she's been mad dogging me all period! First day and the teacher already hates me. Anyway," Rinoa said flirtingly, "Thank you for helping us."

I was sure I was blushing. The bell rang and I headed for my next class.

Finally it was lunch. I took a seat next to Selphie.

She looked up at me and shouted, "Guess what Rinoa! I have the best news!"

I tried to smile innocently. "Kristin tripped and fell on her brand new nose and has to be absent for the rest of the term?"

She just gave me a weird look and answered "No. The news is that when people heard that we had a good dancer who would show us some new moves on the team, FOUR more students signed up! One of them was even a guy! How awesome is that? One day, and you already have a rep!" What a surprise. Seems like that happens everywhere I go. "That's great. I'm glad too see you're so happy about it." I told her. "Well why wouldn't it be? It'll be loads of fun!" She declared excitedly.

"But it's gonna take lots of work if you want to beat the Pep Squad. Any way where is everyone?" I asked. As if on cue, Squall, Zell and Mae sat down next to us. And Squall right next to me...So, any way.

"Yo, Rinoa, I heard that Kristin has been talking shit about you all day." Zell informed me.

"I don't know what the fuck her problem is. If she keeps on spreading rumors, I'm gonna make it so she won't be able to speak." I yelled to no one in particular. Why did she have to be such a bitch?

"Hold on Rinoa, didn't the headmaster say that one offense and you're out?" Selphie asked me. "Yeah, but...I don't think they can kick me out this time. Plus, if I do it off school campus, then the only people I have to deal with are the police." I answered.

Selphie gave me a stunned expression.

"I was kidding honey. I'm not going to beat her up unless she threatens me anyway." I said as I took a sip of my water.

Finally it was time to go home. Time to escape the horror of school. Where was Selphie anyway, we usually walk home together. Soon enough, she showed up. With Rinoa.

"Hey Squall, Rinoa's coming home with me today, so we can all walk home together! You wanna come over too?" she asked.

"I think I'll pass on that. Do you live around here Rinoa?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. I live with my mothers old friend in the Utsukushii apartment complex." She stated.

"You're mom let you live with her old friend? Are they really that close?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa looked down. "Were that close. My mother died along time ago..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Selphie apologized.

"That's OK. You have nothing to be sorry for." Rinoa told her.

"Why don't you live with you're dad? I asked her.

"Well, I can't really live with him right now, by court order." Rinoa said.

Problems at home I guessed. Been there, done that. I decide not to go on with the subject. "What is it chicks talk about when you go over each others houses?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"You know, talk about boys, dye each others hair, gossip, plot to take over the world..." She smiled sweetly.

"Cute Rinoa." I said sarcastically.

"Well here's my house, See ya Squall!" Selphie shouted, interrupting my thoughts. So she lives in those apartments across the street. Interesting. Not that it's important to me, just interesting.

"So, Rin, I noticed how you and Squall have gotten along so well. You two seem to flirt a lot. Do you like him?" Selphie asked.

"Well..." Rinoa began, "He is hot. He probably isn't interested in me though."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? I don't think he's ever talked more to you than he's done his whole life! He's totally in to you." Selphie exclaimed.

Rinoa looked away as Selphie was about to put her key into the keyhole. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey Selphie! How was school? Who's your friend?" The lady at the door asked Selphie.

"Hello Mom! School was great, and this is my new friend Rinoa! She just transferred here." Selphie answered.

"Hello Rinoa. Come in girls." She said.

"Come on lets go up to my room." Selphie said as they walked up the stairs. Once they got up their, she started to go back on the subject.

"I can totally try to hook you up with him you know. Not that it would be very hard..."

Rinoa looked at the ceiling. "No that's ok. I'd like to try it own my own."

Just then She realized that she had Squalls Math Book. "How the Hell did this get in here? Oh well, I give it to him later..."

Squall opened the door to his house. He threw his backpack down and entered his room, stepping on the remainders of the alarm clock.

"Great, now I have to buy a new one before Ashley notices." He said to himself. 'Don't Want to piss off Ashley" Squall thought. "The evil step mom..."

Suddenly a large Rottweiler waked in the house.

"Hey Clash..." He told the animal. "I guess you're hungry after not getting dinner last night, all because you chewed the witches shoes...I'll feed you now..."

He walked in to the kitchen and opened a large bag of dog food. He set the bowl down on the floor, nearly getting his hand chomped off.

Squall sat down on the couch to watch TV, when suddenly, the remote control was ripped out of his hands.

"Move it, I'm trying to watch TV..." A tall Dark haired man said, in a deep voice.

"What the hell Rick! I was watching TV first!" Squall exclaimed.

"So what! The TV wasn't on! I turned it on, so I get to watch it!" Rick shouted back.

"You Bastard!" Squalled yelled why suddenly leaping on Rick, attempting to beat the living crap out of his older stepbrother.

They were in the hall when some one in the door knocked on the open door.

"Uhh...am I interrupting anything?" A feminine voice called out.

While Squall already knew who was there, Rick turned to see whom the beautiful voice belonged to.  
  
AN: So how do you like that? I'll need 5 more reviews to update again! That equals a total of ten with the last chapter.


	3. 30 Minutes

OK, back with a new chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, I really  
appreciate it!  
  
I also hid something in this story, so see if you can find it!  
  
The winner for last chapter was: No one! (No guessed it was 'Rip Her to Shreds by Blondie')  
  
Chapter Three: 30 Minutes  
  
Suddenly Rick dropped Squall out of his headlock. "You weren't interrupting anything..." Rick answered in a sly tone.  
  
Rinoa blushed slightly. "Is Squall here? I have his math book..."  
  
Squall jumped up and said, "I'm here. Thanks Rinoa." He took the book from Her, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, Rick elbowed him in  
the side.  
"Oh yeah, Rinoa, this is my older step-brother Rick. Rick this is  
Rinoa."  
Rinoa shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Well, I should  
probably get going now...C'ya guys later."  
"Wait! Don't you need someone to walk you home? It's kind of late."  
Rick finally asked. Rinoa smiled and said, "Oh, no thanks. I just live  
across the street, and I've walked by myself later than this before.  
Thanks for the offer though. Bye you guys." She told them as she  
walked towards the apartments on the other side of the street. "  
Damn!" Rick shouted, "I can't believe she's a friend of yours. She's  
hot. How do the hell do you guys know each other?"  
Squall gave him a cold look. "She's new to our school and Selphie  
befriended her, she happens to be in some of my classes," He answered  
matter-of-factly.  
"I see..." Rick commented as he walked into their room.  
  
Rinoa un-locked the door to her apartment, and was greeted by a large  
group of people talking and laughing. "Hey Faye!" she shouted over the  
noise.  
"You guys gotta gig tonight or something?"  
Suddenly, a slender woman with short dark hair got up. "Yeah, I forgot  
to tell you. It's at 'The Riot Room'. You wanna come? I can get you a  
fake ID, and there will be plenty of cute guys. Whadd ya say?"  
Rinoa thought for a second. "Sure. I got nothing better to do anyway.  
Wait how'd you guys get a job at 'The Riot Room', that place is pretty  
prestigious." She asked.  
"Hey, are you saying that 'Graceful Kill' isn't good enough to get a  
gig there?"  
she joked, "Roko is friends with the owner, so he said he'd let us  
play when we weren't busy. You should invite some of your friends  
tomorrow."  
"Awesome when is it?"  
Faye thought for a moment and yelled across the room, "Hey Fiona! When  
does it start?"  
"11:00PM to 3:30AM" the young woman yelled back.  
"Yeah, that's when." She said as she looked towards Rinoa.  
"Well I do have school...but tomorrows Friday and won't be too hard.  
Hey! If we don't get going you guys are going to be late." Rinoa said.  
Faye looked at her watch, "Shit! You're right! Come on you guys!"  
Faye yelled to her band.  
  
They arrived at the club a few minutes later and were greeted by a  
tall, skinny guy with a lime green Mohawk. "Hey I'm Seth, but everyone  
calls me Spike. You guys can set up over there." He said as he pointed  
to a large stage, "This place will be packed by 11:00, so you guys  
might wanna hurry."  
They stepped into the dark club, and Rinoa sat down at the bar. Soon  
enough the band began to play and Faye began to sing. Rinoa noticed  
Spike gazing vacantly at her 'aunt'. Rinoa felt a smile across her  
face. 'He's cute' she thought, 'They would make a good couple...'  
She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone asked her "So what  
would you like?" she looked up "uh, just give me a margarita please."  
She answered. "Coming right up." The bar tender said. Rinoa looked  
towards the band 'Time to try-out these new anti-hangover pills...' She  
thought as the man handed her the drink.  
  
The next morning Squall woke up drowsily. He looked over to Rick's bed  
noticing he was still asleep. He got up and walked around, remembering  
what happened the previous morning involving the alarm clock. He  
glanced at his watch, which read "9:34". "Fuck! Rick wake up! Were  
late!" Squall shouted at his stepbrother. Rick looked at him half  
awake. "What are you talking about? The alarm clock hasn't gone off  
yet...let me sleep." He said groggily. Squall just shook his head "The  
alarm is broken! My watch says 9:35!" Squall yelled at him. Rick shot  
up and yelled, "WHAT?! We can't be late again Why didn't Ellone or  
someone wake us up?!" He started to run around the room looking for  
clothes, while Squall did the same. "They probably think we're  
ditching again. I'm already on garden probation..." Squall told him  
"Tell me about it." Rick agreed, "If we get another on,  
lets get going."  
They hurried down the street towards the school. As they entered  
through the front gate, they waited in line for a tardy excuse. Squall  
recognized the girl in front of him.  
"Where's your note?" the elderly man at the front gate asked her.  
"Here." The girl said as she handed him the thin piece of paper. He  
read the note carefully. "Alright Ms. Heartilly, your excused." He  
told her in a disappointed tone.  
Squall and Rick stepped up to the window as Rinoa waited patiently for  
them.  
"And where is your excuse this time young men?" The man questioned in  
a contented pitch.  
The two boys looked at each other. "Are alarm clock is broken." They  
answered in unison.  
The old man smiled. "You don't have a written excuse. Too bad, you  
know what this means. DETENTION!" He said with delight. He handed them  
two slips of paper marked 'Detention'.  
They walked as Rinoa joined them, "Man that guy is sadistic." Rinoa  
stated.  
They wandered around a bit when Rick finally spoke. "Well, here's my  
class. Later." He said.  
Rinoa glanced at Squalls watch and said, "Well, first period is almost  
over, why don't we just skip the next thirteen minutes until second  
period?"  
Squall looked at her. "Sure, we got second period together anyway." He  
said.  
She smiled and said, "Yeah with perverted Mr. Hook. He's such a  
creep!" She laughed.  
"Well at least you'll know you'll get an A." He told her.  
"Yeah which is good because English isn't my best subject." She  
agreed.  
They sat down on a ledge. Squall gazed at the ocean. "So, why were you  
late today" he asked.  
She looked down towards her shoes and said, "Well, my aunt and I  
stayed out a little late last night and I stayed in bed to long."  
He opened his eyes in surprise. "Your aunt lets you out at night with  
her?" He asked.  
She looked at him and answered, "Yeah, she has a band and they play at  
'The Riot Room', and one of the guys in her band makes fake ID's.  
She's really cool and pretty much lets me do anything I want. Hey! You  
and some other people should come tonight with me tonight! It's Friday  
and it'll be loads of fun!" He thought for a second. "I don't know.  
I'm not really the club type..." He said.  
She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please?" she begged, "You like  
music right? My aunt's band is really good, and I can get you a really  
good ID. Do you drink?"  
Squall looked towards her. "Yeah." He answered.  
She smiled, "Perfect! They have every type of alcohol imaginable, and  
since I know the manager I can get some free drinks. Come on, there's  
no excuse to why not..." She said.  
Squall finally gave up "Fine." He asked, "Who else are you gonna  
invite?  
"I don't know. Do Zell and Irvine drink?" Rinoa questioned.  
"Yeah." Squall told her.  
"Great. Now, I know Selphie and Mae don't, but they can still come to  
see the band. She said.  
The bell rang suddenly, and they got up and left.  
  
Squall and Rinoa waked into their second period class together,  
getting quiet a few weird looks from their fellow classmates.  
Rinoa sat down and Selphie asked "Where were you guys in first period?  
Were you guys ditching?"  
Rinoa sighed. "Not really. We both came to school late and when we got  
our excuses there was only 13 minutes left, so we just didn't come. Is  
that why everyone was looking at us weird?" She asked  
Selphie looked around a little then said, "Well, sort of. You see,  
when Ms. Hendrix noticed you were both missing she said, 'Gee, I  
wonder what those two are doing?' in a very sarcastic tone, and all  
the guys started shouted and making cat calls and stuff like that."  
Rinoa shook her head. "Oh well, I couldn't care what they say, but I  
don't know about Squall..." She said.  
Selphie giggled, "Well, I don't think Squall is going to have much of  
a problem. Apparently a lot of guys have been asking about you, and  
everyone's like 'No, I heard Squall's into her' and vise versa, so  
it's kind of an 'honor' for him"  
"I see" Rinoa said. "Wait, a lot of guys have been asking about me?  
That's weird."  
Their conversation was interrupted when Mr. Hook asked, "Ladies, is  
there something you'd like to share with the class?" He said evilly.  
Rinoa smirked "No...well, except that, your fly is down. She said.  
The room exploded with laughter.  
The instructor quickly zipped his pants and said "Alright class, calm  
down."  
After things had settled, they turned on the panels and began to work.  
"Hey Selphie." Rinoa whispered.  
Selphie looked up at her friend. "What?" she asked.  
"Do you wanna come to a club with Me, Squall, and whoever else wants  
to come tonight?" I can get you a fake ID, and you don't have to  
drink. Faye's band plays there and we can get in free. What do you  
say?"  
Selphie looked at her. "I don't know. What would my mom say?" She  
asked.  
"Just tell her your spending the night at my house, which you will  
afterwards, and that we're going to show with a big group of people.  
That's not a lie, right?" Rinoa suggested.  
Selphie looked down nervously. "Fine. I guess I can go." She told her.  
Rinoa smiled "Great!" she yelled, while everyone turned to look her  
way. "Go back to your business kids!"  
  
Finally lunch had come. Rinoa, Squall, and Selphie sat down and  
patiently awaited the others arrival. Zell and Mae sat down next to  
them.  
"Where's that Irvine guy?" Squall asked.  
Zell and Mae looked at each other.  
"You'll never believe this" he said, "but Irvine made the football  
team and decided he's 'too cool' for us. He hangs out with the jocks  
now."  
"What a traitor!" Mae said angrily.  
Rinoa decided to change the subject. "Hey Zell, Mae, are you guys busy  
tonight?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I have to go visit and stuff this weekend" Mae answered.  
"Oh, that's too bad. What about you Zell" Rinoa asked.  
Zell thought for a moment. "No. Why?"  
Rinoa said "Well, Squall, Selphie and I are going to the club where my  
aunts play because I can get in free, and get free fake ID's and  
drinks."  
He answered "Sure!" at the sound of the word free.  
"Great!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Everyone meet at Squalls house at 10:00.  
Is that cool with your parents?" She asked Squall.  
He nodded and said, "They won't be home. Just watch out for my dog."  
Rinoa smiled "You have a dog? What kind is it? Is he cute?"  
"Heh, he's a Rottweiler. He doesn't like strangers." He said.  
"I'll remember that." She said as the lunch bell rang.  
  
School was over, and while Squall was in detention, Rinoa, Selphie and  
Zell walked home.  
"So Zell, you live around here too?" Rinoa questioned.  
"Yeah" He said nodding his head.  
Rinoa stopped suddenly and said, "Well Selphie, here's my apartment.  
Catch ya later Zell!" He waved back as they headed up the stairs.  
  
Rinoa unlocked the door as the two stepped inside. They dropped their  
bags as they took off their shoes.  
Selphie looked around the living room while Rinoa went to go find her  
aunt.  
"Faye!" Rinoa shouted, "We have company!"  
All of a sudden Faye came out of the kitchen. "Cool." She answered  
simply.  
"Yeah, and two more guys are coming with us tonight. Is that cool?"  
Rinoa asked  
as she sat down on the couch.  
Faye shrugged "Fine with me, but you guys are gonna have to find a  
ride." She told them.  
Rinoa looked up and said, "I totally forgot about that! Let me call  
Squall..."  
"Hey, Rinoa I have to call my mom." Selphie asked.  
"Here you go." She said handing it to her.  
"Thanks." She said. "Hello? Put mom on the phone. Hi mom, I'm staying  
at Rinoa's tonight. Yeah, we are going to a show with a few other  
people. Yes, I have my cell-phone. Love you too, bye."  
"Hey, Selphie do you have Squall's number?" Rinoa asked her.  
"Yeah." She said taking out a yellow address book.  
"Thanks. Lets go to my room Do you think Squall's out of detention  
yet?" Rinoa asked.  
Selphie looked at her watch and answered, "Yeah, it's 4:15."  
Rinoa nodded as they closed the door to the room she and Faye shared.  
She glanced at the number and started to dial, as Selphie looked  
around the room. She looked at the stereo, with tons of CD's packed on  
it next to an electric guitar. Selphie turned to notice a vanity  
filled with cosmetics and hair-care products., and next to it was  
another shelf. It was decorated with flowers and candles and had  
several pictures, awards, and sheets of piano music.  
"Hello is Squall there?" Rinoa asked.  
"Hold on a second. May I ask who is calling?" The woman on the other  
line asked.  
"Rinoa..." She answered.  
"Hello?" Squall asked.  
"Hi Squall it's me, umm, do you know anyone who can give us a ride?"  
She asked innocently.  
"Well, I have a truck and a Harley, but I think we're going to have to  
take the truck..." He told her.  
Suddenly her eyes got wide. "You have a Harley? That is so cool...uh,  
anyway I guess we're taking your truck. Well see you at 10:00. Bye  
Squall..." She said the last part as seductive as possible.  
"See ya." He answered shyly.  
Rinoa hung up the phone and sighed. "He sounds even cuter on the  
phone..." She said as she daydreamed.  
She was interrupted from her fantasy when Selphie asked, "Hey Rinoa,  
who is this in the photo with Julia Heartilly?"  
Rinoa shot up. "Oh...that's me when I was four..." She answered.  
Selphie looked confused, "How did you know her when you were so  
young?" She asked.  
Rinoa looked at her and said, "She was my mother..."  
  
AN: So, what did you think? PLEASE Review! My email has been changed  
to , so email me there!  
Rock out and on! xoxoxo Crash


	4. Untitled

Back with another chapter baby! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.  
The winner for last chapters contest was: NO ONE It was 30 Minutes by  
t.A.T.u  
More people need to guess on this. YOU COULD WIN A FREE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"She was your mother? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-" Selphie  
apologized.  
"Don't be! You didn't know." Rinoa calmly told her.  
"Wait, why is your last name Heartily? Wasn't your mother married?  
What's the story behind her death? Tell me everything." Selphie asked.  
  
Rinoa looked down. "Ready for a long story?"  
Selphie nodded. "I have all the time in the world"  
"Here goes nothing. Well, my mother's stage name was Julia Heartily.  
She married a man named...General Caraway. Her first album "Eyes On  
Me" went platinum and was a huge success. She and the general married,  
and a while later I was born. She continued to release music, and a  
couple days before my fifth birthday, her newest album went platinum  
ten times. She went out with her friends to celebrate..." Rinoa paused  
for a moment, then continued. "They had a big party, with tons of  
alcohol. She had a little too much to drink and... She drove straight  
off a bridge. Her body wasn't found until a day later. The general had  
just assumed she had partied all night long but..." Rinoa sat down for  
a second. Selphie gave her a sympathetic look.  
"The general always was a mean man and always drank, but when my  
mother died, he did it more than usual. I grew up with him like that,  
and it went unnoticed until I was older and started getting in  
trouble. I was taken from him when I was about 14 and was sent to  
boarding school across the country. I eventually ended up getting  
kicked out, and was sent to many different schools, one of them where  
I met Kristin. I got into the Galbadian School of the Arts, partly  
because they like the way I sang and danced, and partly because of who  
my parents were. I got kicked out of there recently, as you already  
know, for being caught in a room full of empty bottles of Jack Daniels  
and Speed. Juvenile court decided that I was to have one last chance  
and attend Balamb Garden, and they let me live with my mother's  
friend, since she lived in Balamb. So the reason I changed my name too  
Rinoa Heartily was because I resent the general and want nothing to do  
with him. How he's still general of an entire army confuses the hell  
out of me." Rinoa said as she finally finished her story.  
"Wow" was all Selphie could say.  
"Anyways, what time is it?" Rinoa asked.  
"It's 6.00," She answered.  
"Uhh! There's still four hours before we go! I don't know if I can go  
that long without seeing Squall! He's so cute!" Rinoa squealed.  
"Haha! You guys would make a cute couple." Selphie said.  
"You really think? I don't know if he likes me though. I mean, why  
would he?" Rinoa asked.  
"Tell me your joking. There are too many reasons to why it's obvious  
he does. Reason number one: He barely talks to us, and you get into  
actual conversations with him!  
Reason number two: He never goes out to places like the Riot Room.  
Reason number three: He never and I mean never smiles, and he starts  
to smile at the sound of your name.  
Reason number four: He gets all-nervous around you. He's the kind of  
guy who always has to act like the cool bad ass.  
The last reason is that there are a lot of girls that like him, and  
he's never shown any interest in them, he doesn't even say hi when  
they talk to him. He doesn't comment on them when some asks him about  
that chick that likes him. Now, promise you won't tell a soul I told  
you this, but..." Selphie told her.  
"I promise, now tell me!" Rinoa said dying from the suspense.  
Selphie continued, "Well, I was in class and I sit behind Squall.  
Irvine and Squall were talking with a couple other guys about  
something when your name came up. Of course Squall started to blush.  
One of the guys said 'That new chick, Rinoa I think, is really hot.'  
and all of the guys, including Squall agreed. When he said that he had  
this stupid grin on his face. Here's the best part! Kristin sat beside  
one of the guys and she got an insane look of jealousy on her face. It  
was so great. She thinks she's so hot. Anyway she was all like, 'Rinoa  
Heartily is just a slut'. All the guys looked at her and Squall said  
'your just jealous 'cause no one finds you attractive.' it was  
hilarious. Everyone who heard that started to crack up, including me."  
  
"Are you serious? Wow, that's a self-esteem booster. But, I dunno..."  
"What do you mean?" Selphie asked curiously.  
"What if he only likes me cause he thinks I'm easy?" Rinoa asked  
"He doesn't! He's not like that at all. You guys have stuff in common  
too. Rinoa, as your best friend, I'm telling you that he is totally in  
too you. Trust me." Selphie told her.  
"Awww, thank you Selphie, you the best!" Rinoa said.  
"No problem!" Selphie said as she looked at her watch. "Hey it's 7:00.  
We've been talking for an hour! Now all we have to do is do something  
for another three hours and were on our way!"  
Rinoa got an evil grin on her face "Hey Selphie..."  
"W-Why are you looking at me like that? What are you planning?"  
Selphie said  
"If were using fake ID's to get in, you can't go dressed like a little  
school girl." She said, "I think you need a make-over."  
  
Squall and Zell were watching TV when suddenly Zell asked, "So, do you  
like, like Rinoa?"  
"Yeah she's cool." He answered simply  
Zell glared at him. "Come on, you know what I mean. I've seen the way  
you look at her. You got a crush on her, don't ya?" Zell teased.  
Squall started to blush. "Whatever..."  
"HA! You do! This is great! I never though I'd see the day when Squall  
Leonhart would fall in love!" He shouted.  
"Zell, I never said I was in love." Squall said.  
"Sure, sure." Zell said smugly.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower." Squall told him as he got up off  
the couch.  
"I think you need to take a cold one Squall!" He shouted.  
As Squall turned the corner, Zell saw him give a one-fingered solute.  
  
As Squall got dressed, he looked at his watch. '9:20. another 40  
minutes.' He thought.  
He walked out in the living room where Zell was still watching  
cartoons. And he wasn't just watching any cartoon. He was watching  
Pokemon!  
"So, Zell, what is this episode about" Squall asked  
"This is the one where Ash has to fight Sabrina, but he has to get a  
ghost Pokemon, because her and her poke- Ahhh! I was just flipping  
through the stations! There was nothing on! I used to watch this show  
when I was little! I saw this episode when I was baby sitting!" Zell  
shouted  
"Sure, sure. They should be here in ten minutes anyway." He told Zell  
"Oh yeah. So where are we going again?" Zell questioned  
"Were going to the place where Rinoa's aunt plays. The Riot Room, I  
think it's called." Squall told him.  
Eventually the channel was turned and they ended up watching a weird  
show called "Shingo Mama".  
"That is a man in drag." Zell said  
"I think it's supposed to be an angel." Squall told him  
"That is a man in drag." Zell repeated  
"It's just a television show..." Squall told him.  
"That is a man in drag." Zell said once more.  
"Zell, when they get hear, you and Selphie can sit in back." He  
commanded.  
"I wonder why." He said sarcastically "Fine."  
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie shouted, "We have to leave! Hurry up!"  
"Ok, ok, I'm ready. Hey, I told you that's your color. And that shirt  
looks hot on you!" Rinoa said  
"Oh, thank you. And thanks for not dressing me like a total skank."  
She replied  
"No problem. Your a good girl." Rinoa said. 'But not for long....' She  
whispered to herself.  
"Now lets go! Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Rinoa joked.  
  
They walked across the street and up to the large house. Rinoa rang  
the doorbell and Squall opened the door.  
"Hey Squall!" She said coyly  
Squall blushed "Hey. Are you guys ready?"  
"Of course. Let's go." She told him. As soon as she finished her  
sentence a large dog came running towards her.  
Squall grabbed the dog by the collar before he could knock her to the  
ground.  
"Oh, your dog is so cute!" She said scratching behind his ears.  
"What's his name?" The dog wagged his tail.  
"Clash" Squall answered. "Hmm, He usually doesn't like  
strangers...hey, we should probably get going now."  
The group headed to the car. Squall jumped in the drivers seat, and  
Selphie and Zell immediately jumped in the back, leaving only one  
place left for Rinoa.  
"So, Rinoa, where is this place again?" Squall asked  
"It's 1631 Sunrise Boulevard, next to the Maternity shop. Go figure."  
She said as she picked up Squall CD case. She looked through it until  
she saw one she wanted to put in.  
"Hey Squall, do you mind if I put a CD on?" She asked  
"Go ahead." He told her.  
"Ok." She took out the Nine Inch Nails CD and put it in the player.  
Zell and Selphie looked at each other and Zell whispered, "They're so  
weird"  
Selphie nodded in agreement.  
Rinoa looked back at them and asked, "What are you guys saying?"  
"Uhh, we were just you turn it up?" Zell asked  
"Hmm." Rinoa said giving them a weird look, "Fine."  
"Now that they can't hear us," Zell whispered to Selphie "we can talk  
about them."  
"Yeah! Rinoa is sooooo into Squall, but she keeps telling me that he  
isn't interested in her. She so insecure..." Selphie told him.  
"Dude! Today I was asking Squall if he, you know, like liked her and  
he started to blush. Every time someone even mentions her name he gets  
this stupid look on his face. It's funny as hell." Zell finished his  
sentence just as the car came to a halt. Rinoa turned off the music  
and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
"Okay you guys," She shouted as she opened her handbag "Here are your  
fake ID's."  
Zell took his and examined it. "Hey, this looks real! Thanks!" He  
said.  
"Don't thank me, thank Roko." She told them.  
  
The group walked into the club as they looked for an empty table.  
Rinoa searched the building for Faye. It wasn't quiet crowded yet, but  
would be soon. "Hey guys, I'm gonna step out side for a second." She  
told her friends. They nodded and she left.  
"Rinoa!" She heard a familiar voice calling her.  
'No...' She thought. Reluctantly, she turned around  
"Rinoa, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a while..."  
The man said.  
Rinoa cringed and put on a fake smile. "Hi Seifer..."  
"You know, it's been along time Rinoa. I haven't stopped thinking  
about you." He said.  
She looked down. "Really, so who's name were you screaming when you  
were doing Beverly?" She asked in a bitchy tone.  
He turned his head and answered, "You know that was just a fling. I  
was confused. I love you all along, I just had to make sure that I  
really did."  
She smirked. "That's bullshit. If you really loved me, you never would  
have done the things you did."  
"I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean that stuff. Come on Rinoa,  
please forgive me..." He said apologetically.  
Rinoa had to look away. She felt tears coming on, but pushed them  
back. "Last time this happened to us, you went and screwed me over  
again. You expect me to go through the same shit, over and over?"  
Seifer rolled his eyes "Look Rin, I know you won't find anyone else  
out there. They don't want you because they love you; they want you  
because you're easy." he said coldly as he grabbed her by the  
shoulder.  
"Since when the hell do you know anything about love Almasy?" A deep  
voice said from behind Rinoa.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Leonhart?" Seifer said in an angry  
tone, letting go of Rinoa.  
"I'm here with Rinoa." Squall answered putting his arm around her. She  
smiled at the warmth of his body and decided to play along.  
Seifer looked shocked at first and then irritated. "Rinoa, what the  
fuck are you doing with this guy? You don't even know him, he could be  
a complete psycho."  
"The only psycho I see here is you Seifer." She answered.  
Seifer gave her a cold stare. If looks could kill, she would have been  
dead. "This is the same old bull, Rin. Once he gets tired of screwing  
you, you'll come crawling back. You always do." He said as he walked  
away. He purposely rammed shoulders with Squall on the way out.  
Squall and Rinoa walked back inside. "Are you gonna be okay?" Squall  
asked considerately.  
She looked up at him into his clear blue eyes and smiled. "I'll be  
just fine. Thanks."  
  
AN: Well. You know what to do now. That's right click the review  
button. Go on. Click it!


	5. Miss World

Hey! I haven't updated for a while because I've been so busy! And July 19th was my birthday, so Happy Birthday to me! And yay, this chappie gets a little more angsty.

Chapter 5: Miss World

Walking to the table, Squall and Rinoa noticed that the club had become exceedingly crowed. 

Despite the loud crowed, you could still here Spike's voice on the microphone.

"Welcome to The Riot Room kids, tonight we have a terrific band performing so please, give a raging welcome to a few friends of mine, Graceful Kill!"

You could here the people in the crowd screaming and cheering for the band. Faye started playing her guitar and opened her mouth to the microphone.

"...I'm Miss world, somebody kill me. Kill me pills. No one cares..."

Squall and Rinoa sat down next to their friends at the table.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to the bar to get drinks now. Want anything specific?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh! Surprise me!" Zell said.

Squall gave him a weird look. "Yeah, whatever is fine..."

"Cool. Selphie, you're coming with me!" Rinoa stated.

"Ok." Selphie told her as she got up.

They walked up to the bar. "What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"A Cosmopolitan, 2 Margarita's, and a virgin Margarita please." Rinoa answered.

"Coming right up." he said.

They watched as he made the drinks. "Is it all right if I ordered you a virgin margarita? I mean, since it has no alcohol. Do you like them?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh yeah, I've never actually tasted them before. Hey, where were you and Squall a few minutes ago?" Selphie asked amusingly.

"Haha. We weren't doing anything. Actually, I ran into my horrible ex..." Rinoa told her.

"Oh. I see." Selphie said, almost disappointed.

"Here you go miss," The bartender said as he handed Rinoa the drinks.

"Thank you" Rinoa told him as she handed him a tip. "Here Selphie, you take yours and Zell's drink."

"Okie-dokie." Selphie smiled.

Selphie looked at her yellow Mickey-mouse watch. "3:00 AM. Zell, we should probably be leaving soon."

"Yeah...but I don't think Squall can drive...not like this." Zell answered still looking at Squall and Rinoa. "Man, they're smashed!"

Selphie giggled a little. "Yeah. Well, I guess I'm going to have to drive us home. I'm the only one who hasn't drank alcohol."

"Ok, let's go." He said as he helped Squall up, while Selphie did the same for Rinoa.

They walked through the club, to the parking lot and into the car. They put the two in the back seat, and Selphie put the keys into the ignition.

"You guys are staying at Squalls house, right?" Selphie asked turning to Zell.

"Yeah. His dad and step mom are out of town, so were safe. Rick and Ellone are home though, but I don't think they'll mind. Your staying at Rinoa's then?"

"Mhm. and I don't think Rinoa's aunt is going to be home tonight..."

They stopped at Squalls house and Zell got out of the car. He woke up Squall and said, "All right, see you guys later." and he walked off towards the immense dark house.

Selphie drove to the apartment. "Squall's just going to have to pick up his car tomorrow." She laughed.

Rinoa stumbled out of the back seat. She reached into her purse. "Where are my keys? Selphie, have you seen my keys? Maybe Squall has them..."

Selphie stared at her. She turned and started searching the back seat. "Found them." She answered.

"Oh, thank you Selphie. Your my best friend, I love you soooooooooooo much." Rinoa said hugging Selphie's waist.

"Uh, no problem Rin. Let's go upstairs now." Selphie half-laughed. She grabbed Rinoa's arm and helped her walk up the stairs.

As she was slowly heading up the stairs, Selphie heard what sounded like footsteps a bit behind them.

"Ok, it's nothing. It's just one of the tenants coming home at 3:30 AM. Nothing to worry about..." Selphie thought.

She started walking faster, just in case it wasn't. And the faster she walked, the faster the footsteps behind her walked. At last, they had reached Rinoa's apartment. Rinoa dug into her purse, looking for the keys. She pulled them out and began trying to hopelessly unlock the door. Finally Selphie just grabbed the keys from her and did it herself.

The Minute they got in the apartment, she slammed the door shut and locked all the locks.

"Selphie dear, why are you being so paranoid? Are you on drugs?" Rinoa slurred.

"No, Rinoa." Selphie began  "I'm just a little uneasy. I thought I heard someone following us up hear, but I guess it was just my imag-"

A sudden pounding on the door interrupted her. "Open this door up you bitch! I want my fucking money!! I'm gonna kill you, you fucking whore!!" They heard a man scream.

"Fuck you!!! Fucking bastard! Faye's not here, and she don't owe you shit! So FUCK OFF!" Rinoa screamed back.

Selphie stood there in shock, thinking of what she could possibly do. "Rinoa, don't! Just call the cops!"

Rinoa got up off the floor. "We Can't! There's shit in here the cops can't see! Faye will get arrested and I'll have to move again." she said.

All of the sudden, there was a loud breaking and there was glass all over the floor. The man had punched the window and was now trying to break in.

The two girls ran into the kitchen. "Rinoa! What are we supposed to do?! Why isn't anyone in the building coming to help?!" Selphie screamed.

"I don't know! Everyone's either out or don't want to get involved!" Rinoa answered. "Here, call Zell and Squall"

Rinoa was now rummaging around in the kitchen drawer. She pulled out a knife as Selphie started yelling into the phone.

"Hello?! Squall?! Zell?! Come over here quick! Someone's trying to break in, and we need help come fast!" She suddenly dropped the phone. "Crap!"

"Hey, what was that?" Zell asked as Squall hurriedly get dressed.

"Get dressed! We have to go to Rinoa's. Selphie called me and said someone's breaking in or something and they needed help." Squall told him.

"Oh ok. Let's go." Zell said as they headed out the door.

"Get the fuck out you bastard!" Rinoa screamed as she threw a knife stabbing the man in the hand

"You bitch!" He screamed

"Faye doesn't love you anymore Adam!!! She doesn't have your fucking Tweak either!"

Suddenly a tall woman ran into the room, finally breaking down the door. "You bitch! I'm going to make you pay!!! Don't fucking hurt him!!!!!" The woman screamed, obviously high, as she jumped onto Rinoa.

"Get off me Lydia! You fucking whore, GET OFF!!!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled fighting the girl. Lydia slapped her in the face while Rinoa kneeing her in the stomach.

Squall came rushing into the room, trying to get Rinoa off of the girl, while Zell restrained Adam.

As soon as Lydia saw Squall, she ran off and flew down the stairs. They heard a car start and someone honking the horn. "Get down here Adam!" Lydia yelled.

Adam ran out of Zell's grasp and jumped down the stairs, then hopping into the car as it took off down the street.

They looked at the girls. Selphie was picking up pieces of glass, while Rinoa got out the vacuum cleaner.

"Now I have to clean all this up..." Rinoa said unenthusiastically.

"Uhh, we'll help" Squall said.

"Rinoa, who the hell were those people? Why would they do all of this?" Zell asked.

"Oh, that was just one of my aunts ex's. They were really involved, but he was an asshole and got her into slinging and introduced her to a lot of bad people. Including Lydia. Surprisingly, we used to be pretty close. " She answered nonchalantly "Faye's probably not going to be back tonight anyway so, whatever."

Zell just nodded, as they started cleaning up the rest of the mess.

It was now 5:53 AM. Everyone had fallen asleep after all of the cleaning. They were all sleeping soundly until someone's cell phone went off.

"...Hello?" Squall answered hazily.

"Squall! Where the hell are you?" the voice on the other end asked urgently.

"Oh, hey sis. Sorry, we were just helping clean up." he told her.

"Cleaning up what? Where are you?" Ellone was starting to become impatient.

"Call me back later, I have a headache." Squall said as he turned off the phone and went back to sleep.

Faye was now walking up the stairs, heading to the apartment. "Crap, I must of left my keys...I hope Rinoa's home" She thought aloud.

Faye Froze. She had now seen the broken door and window. ""What the fuck happened here?!" She shouted as she walked inside, waking everyone on the floor.

"Your finally home! Where the hell have you been?" Rinoa asked while she stood up.

"Never mind that, what happened?" Faye snapped.

"For your information, last night when we got home, we had a visitor. Do you know who that visitor was Faye?"  Rinoa asked rhetorically.

"I...uh, I know I should have been here. I just-" Faye stammered.

"It was Adam and Lydia. And do you know what they were here for?!" Rinoa yet again asked, her voice becoming more hysterical.

"..." Was all Faye had to say.

"They were here for the fucking Meth. I know you have it too! I defended you! They could of killed Selphie and me, but you didn't give a damn. You were probably off at some guy's house." The argument between the two had now woken everyone else up.  They were standing by the door to Rinoa's room, watching the scene unfold before them.

Faye smirked. "Your one to talk missy. Like you haven't had an ex involved with speed, or spent the night at someone's house. Your damn lucky I took you in after what your father did to you. I treat you fucking great compared to the shit he pulled, so before you think of talking like that to me again, you better be prepared to find somewhere else to stay, because I won't put up this shit anymore." Faye said as she stormed into the bathroom, grabbing a pack of cigarettes off the table as she walked by.

Rinoa stood there a moment, tears welling up in her eyes, not daring to look towards the others.

"Fine. If she wants me out of here, so be it. Cause I want out of here too."  Rinoa said to no one in particular. They heard the door to her room slam shut.

"Whoa, intense. Now what?" Zell asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rinoa, you guys can go back home. We'll probably see you later anyway." Selphie told them.

"Yeah, ok. See ya." Squall said.

Selphie waved and headed off to Rinoa's room. She knocked on the door lightly. "Rin? It's me, can I comein?" She asked quietly

"Sure." she hared her answer.

"Are you ok?" Selphie looked at her.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that." Rinoa answered gently.

"It's ok. Hey Rin?" Selphie began.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you gonna stay? Since your leaving and all..."

"I don't know. I know lots of people. I have lots of friends. I'll just ask if I can crash with them. If all else fails, I know one place I can definitely stay..." Rinoa said.

"Where's that?" Selphie asked curiously.

"With my ex-boyfriend. Seifer."

AN: Well, how do ya like it? I finally got more drama! I got just the inspiration I need. And I typed it at night. The best inspiration always comes at night. Ahem. Anyways.... Just review!


	6. Friday I'm in Love

Sorry! Ok so it took me a couple months to update. Too bad, it takes you too long to review! I don't even get that many. :(

Anyways, here you go, chapter six. Sorry it's so boring!

Chapter 6: Friday I'm in Love

_It's Friday, I'm in love..._

"Seifer?!" Selphie exclaimed, "As in Seifer Almasy?

"Yes. And how is it you know him?" Rinoa asked impassive to Selphie's stunned nature.

"Uh, he goes to our school! He went along time ago, got kicked out and came back recently after being kicked out of another school." She told Rinoa.

"He what? How come I've never seen him around?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, he takes different courses than us, since he's older, and it is a pretty big school. But that's beside the point! No matter _what_ you cannot go back to him! Selphie explained in a tone Rinoa was un-familiar with.

"Yeah, you're right. I can stay with other people who won't end up hurting me like he did." She said.

"Good. I'll help you pack." Selphie smiled.

Rinoa picked up the phone and began to dial. "Hello, Carrie? Yeah it's me! How have you been? That's good. Oh really? Cool. Hey, Faye kicked me out, can I crash at your place? I mean, it's ok if I can't. I can go somewhere else. Really? Awesome, I'll be there soon. Love ya too Hun. Ciao."

Rinoa set the phone back on its cradle. "Cool, my friend said I could stay at her place. She has awesome parties, so if your board, you can stop by anytime." She said as she threw clothes and random objects into her Hello Kitty suitcase.

"You'll still go to garden right?" Selphie asked.

"Of course. According to juvenile court, I don't have a choice. The thing is, it's really far away so I'm going to have to take the metro every day, which means I have to get a job."

"That's good, since you just came and all. But, the metro? Isn't there someone closer?" Selphie asked her.

"No, not that I can think of." She told her.

Selphie sighed. "Hey, did you know Squall and Seifer, like, hate each other?"

"I just found out they knew each other last night when I ran in to him at the bar." Rinoa answered.

"Really?" Selphie asked excitedly "What happened?"

"Nothing much. But Squall did get rid of Seifer for me, which was so sweet." Rinoa said almost giggling.

"Oh-la la, Rinoa. I never knew he could be such a gentlemen. He always kind of acts like...well, he's like, kind of a loner and stuff. He can be an asshole a lot of the time, and is all bad-ass, but when he's around you, he acts differently." Selphie stated.

"That's weird. But I guess it's cool too." Rinoa said.

"Very. Done packing yet?" She asked looking at the full suitcase and backpack.

"Yep. Goodbye Faye." Rinoa answered, placing a note down on her bed, and walking towards the door.

S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2

"Dude, that was fucking weird last night." Zell suddenly stated.

"Tell me about it." Squall said, looking in the refrigerator.

"What was so weird that you had to use such an lovely adjective for?" Said a tall man that waked into the kitchen, his green eyes remaining on the envelopes in his hands.

"Ah! Mr. Loire, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Please excuse my language." Zell answered nervously.

"Calm down Zell, I'm not going to burn you at the stake." He laughed. "So where exactly were you two last night? When Libby noticed you weren't in your room, she had Ashley checked the whole house to look for you. You were no-where to be found. Now was it my imagination, or did you promise Libby you'd take her out last night? Ellone had to do it all..." He asked sounding very disappointed.

S2 Enter Libby. The four and a half year-old half sister of Ellone, Rick and Squall. One shouldn't be fooled by her angelic face. Behind the facade is a little mischievous child waiting to make trouble for anyone who doesn't please her. She's been spoiled to the core by her rich mother and father and expects everyone else to do the same. S2

"We were out with a couple of friends from school." Squall replied bluntly.

"Hm, interesting. And who were these friends exactly? Did they happen to be girls?" His father continued.

"Yes, in fact they were girls," Squall said pulling up a chair, sounding irritated.

"Do I know these girls?" Laguna asked, sounding like he actually cared.

"You know one of them. Selphie Tilmitt?" He answered, not fully paying attention to his father.

"Selphie?" Laguna's face was shocked, why was a sweet girl hanging out with Squall? "Who was the other girl?" He continued.

Squall sighed, tired of the interrogation, "A new girl. You don't know her, obviously."

"I see. Did you meet her in detention Squall?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I don't have to tell you anymore than what you already know. What I do on my time is my business, not yours. So get out of my face." He said, clenching his jaw.

"Wrong." He shouted, slamming his hands on the table where Zell and Squall sat.

"I'm your father and I have the right to know what you are doing at all times. And you'll do what I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh yeah? The only person ever around to tell me what to do is Ellone. So why the hell should I listen to you?" He yelled back.

After an awkward moment of silence and Laguna's attempts to control his rage, Squall said, "This is bullshit, I'm out."

With that he picked up his jacket and left.

Zell stood there in utter shock. _Why do I always see the drama?_

"Uh, g-goodnight Mr. Loire." He said following Squall out the door.

They got into the truck and Squall slammed the door. "Goddamn, he's such an asshole..." He muttered.

"Hey Squall, where exactly are we going?" Zell asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't know, don't care." He replied.

As they drove further into town, they saw two familiar girls walking down the street. One with a backpack, the other with a suitcase.

Squall pulled over and the girls looked up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Zell asked.

Selphie sighed "We're going down to the metro station so Rinoa can get to her friends house. What about you guys?"

"We're driving 'cause Squall got in a fight with his dad." Zell answered.

"Again?" Selphie asked.

"Can we get on with this?" Squall suddenly shouted, "We'll give you guys a ride."

"Really? Yay." Rinoa said, finally speaking.

She put the two bags in the truck bed and they hopped in the backseat.

"So where exactly is your friends house?" Squall asked as they drove down the street.

"In Regan..." She answered.

"What?! How the hell are you getting to school?" Zell exclaimed.

"I was gonna either take the bus or walk." She shrugged.

"It's like, a 20 minute drive, so how the hell would you walk here?" Squall asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I wish I had a car." Rinoa said.

Zell looked at Rinoa, then to Selphie, and back at Squall.

Squall gave a small sigh and said, "I can take you to and from school everyday."

Zell and Selphie looked at him in incredulity. Squall being compassionate wasn't something they were used to.

"Oh, no, that's way too much trouble, I can fide another way. Really, it's ok." Rinoa replied.

"No, it's not. It's ok... I want to." He answered.

"Thank you..." She said quietly, not quite believing some would want to do that for her.

"Forget about it." Squall said, and continued to drive as Selphie and Zell remained in a state of utter shock.

S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Laguna shouted

"He's always had a rebellious father. He just got put on Garden probation last week, this isn't something unexpected. Plus, he's a teenage boy." Ellone answered.

Laguna sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong daddy? Did Squall do something bad again?" A little girl with long, wavy brown hair asked.

He looked down into his daughters sparkling emerald eyes.

"It's nothing honey, don't worry about it."

She giggled as a tall woman with red hair walked into the room.

"Dinners ready. Where are the boys?" She asked setting down a bowl of food.

"Squall ran off again, and Rick's upstairs." He replied.

"Again...Laguna, you need to do something about him. You don't want him to end up in jail do you?" Ashley retorted.

"Aww, is Squall at it again? Is he gone for good this time, cause then I could take out his bed and then I'd have more room for my weight training equipment." Rick said as he came down the stairs.

"No Rick, you may not. He's coming back anyways. He always does." Ashley said coldly in answer to her son's question.

"Where was he last night anyways?" Ellone asked.

"He was with his friends.... and some girl." Laguna told her.

Rick looked up and asked, "What girl?"

Laguna looked at him strangely.

"Some new girl from school..." He answered, sounding suspicious.

"Aw, what? He's scoring with Rinoa? Damn." Was all Rick said before looking back down at the food on his plate.

"Don't talk like that around Libby." Ellone said hitting him lightly on the head.

"Yeah!" Libby agreed sticking out her tongue at him.

_Rinoa...why dose that name sound familiar?_

"How much do you know about this girl Rick?" Laguna asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"Not a lot. She came to the house to drop off Squall's book. She was really hot. I could tell Squall liked her." He answered shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Rick decided not to tell Laguna anything else about Rinoa. Face it, she was a bad girl, and that means Laguna would not want her coming around anymore. And he wanted to be able to see her again.

"That's really all I know though."

Laguna looked down at his plate and began moved around peas with his fork.

"Well, we will discuss this later when Squall gets home." Ashley interrupted. "How was everyone's day?"

"My day was grrrrrrate mommy! Me and sis went to this store and we bought this thing and then when we got home we played with it and the neighbors dog came in our yard and we played with him. Then Clash played with him and we went inside and I drew a picture! Sis put it on the fridgeidator!" Libby exclaimed cramming the day into a few brief sentences.

"It's _refrigerator, _love." She laughed.

Ellone smiled and was about to add something, when they heard a door slam.

Squall walked pass them, and as he was about to head upstairs when he heard, "Stop. Where were you?"

Squall turned around and looked at his stepmother. "Out."

She looked at Laguna and they both stood up.

"In the living room, now." His father said sternly.

They walked down the corridor and into the room.

"Sit." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Where were you." He repeated in a serious tone.

Squall sighed, "I was giving my friend a ride."

"Which friend?" Ashley asked.

"Why does it matter?" He retorted.

"Because we want to know who your friends are." Ashley said.

"My friend Rinoa." He answered.

"I see." Laguna said "Where were you taking her and why?"

Squall let out a sigh of frustration. "I was taking her to her friends house in Regan. She was going to walk."

"Why was she going there? Why didn't her mother drive her?" Ashley asked, sounding as if it was her own child who was walking so far.

"She lives with her aunt, and they got into a fight so Rinoa is moving in with her friend." Squall told them reluctantly.

"She...how old is this girl? What happened to her parents?" Ashley asked.

"God..." Squall whispered, "She's 16. Her mother died along time ago and the court decided she'd live with her mom's friend because her dad was such a crappy father."

Ashley looked down. Pity? Embarrassment? Shock? Whatever the reason was for looking at the ground, or what the expression on her face was, would forever remain a mystery.

Laguna opened his mouth, "Squall, if this girl is going to have a bad influence on you-"

"If it's even possible for you to be any more of a hellion." Ashley interrupted.

"Ashley, please." Laguna said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"If she is going to have a bad influence on you, we'd prefer you stop hanging around her."

"Fuck your preferences. You don't even know her." Squall yelled.

"Squall we-" Laguna started.

"I can hang around with whoever I want." He said, leaving the room. They heard the door to his bedroom slam shut.

"Hey, that's my room too!" Rick yelled form the hallway. Apparently the others had been watching the whole time.

S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2

When her and Squall walked into school on Monday, Rinoa noticed a familiar blonde giving her dirty looks.

"What the hell is she staring at?" She thought aloud.

"Huh?" Squall said looking over.

As soon as the girl saw him glance, she and the girl with her turned their heads.

"Forget about them."

"Yeah... so anyways what's up?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

He suddenly felt a rush come over him. Whenever she looked him straight into the eyes, he felt like he was on some kind of drug. He felt tranquil and tense at the same time.

"Squall?" Rinoa said.

_Snap out of it! _"Uh...nothing. Nothings up." He replied.

"Okay...you seem really out of it today. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah." He said. _Smooth Squall, real fucking smooth. What's your problem? You do not have feelings for this girl. She's just extremely attractive... _

"Okay..." She said.

They walked into the classroom and sat down in the cold, hard desks. Selphie waved to Rinoa, and she waved back.

"Good Morning class!" The woman standing in the front of the room said cheerfully.

"I think Ms. Hendrix finally got laid." Squall whispered to Rinoa causing her to giggle.

People turned to them to see what her laughter was about.

When the class had its attention focused back to the instructor, she informed them that she had an announcement to make.

"As you know class, we have report cards coming out soon." The class groaned in unison.

"Oh, trust me, I'm just as excited as you." She said sarcastically.

"It seems that there are quite a few F's. I have decided to give you a project. It's worth 300 points and will affect your grade greatly, so I suggest you all work hard."

The class gasped and moaned, dreading the task they had been given.

"I hate math!" A random voice shouted.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Plus, I'm letting you work in pairs of your choice. But choose wisely, if you know your friend is a slacker, don't work with them." She told them.

Rinoa looked at Squall and flashed her white teeth, while he just smirked.

When they got out of class, and were heading to second period, Squall looked down at the instructions for the project.

"Maybe we should work on this at my house on Friday." He said nervously.

She smiled. "Yeah, okay."

_Why was that so hard?_

S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2

Selphie and Rinoa walked into the large dance room and stared at all the students off into their own clicks.

"Where's the dance teacher?" Rinoa asked to no one in particular.

"Mr. Imamura said he was tired of lazy pathetic students and stormed out of the room." One guy said wryly.

Selphie sighed. "Guys, this is Rinoa. She went to GBSA. I'm sure if she teaches some stuff she knows, we can be just as good as the cheer squad!" she said enthusiastically.

The students just gave her blank stares. "We don't even have uniforms." One girl said.

"So we'll fundraise. It's not that hard." Rinoa told them.

The girl nodded in agreement, and told the others, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have her help us. She knows more than we do."

The others shrugged and looked desperately at Rinoa.

"Alright! Let's listen to what Rinoa has to say. Go Rin!" Selphie said as she stood next to the others, leaving Rinoa in front.

"Umm...ok. First things first, everyone get into two even horizontal lines. Arms length apart." She said unsure of herself.

The class moved around, and soon was in formation.

"OK. Um let's just stretch..." She said again, trying to remember everything she learned at her previous school.

After they were done, Rinoa examined the class. She smiled, as she started to think of an idea...

S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2

"Come to the carwash tomorrow anytime from 10 AM to 4 PM! Help the dance team raise money for uniforms!" Rinoa yelled handing out flyers with her fellow teammates to random passerbies.

Some people held on to the paper, while others through them in he trashcan.

"Come on, there's gonna be chicks in bathing suits, and you get your car washed! What more do you want?" She continued with her advertising.

"You almost done?" A deep voice asked behind her.

"Hey Squall!" Selphie shouted.

"Hey." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." She said as she handed the rest of the flyers out.

The two were walking away when they heard "Bye you guys!" and saw Selphie wink.

Squall blushed while Rinoa just stuck out her tongue.

When they got to Squall's house they were greeted by Clash. The dog proceeded to jump on Rinoa and attempt to lick her.

"Clash, down!" Squall yelled. She was a stranger, why did he like her so much?

"He's so cute." She said petting the animal. Just as she got up a little girl walked into the room.

"Squall!" She shouted and motioned for him to pick her up. He did so and spun her around.

Ellone came in to greet her brother as well when Libby looked over Squall's shoulder and asked, "Whose she?"

"Be polite Libby." Ellone said calmly. She stretched out her hand towards Rinoa. "Hell, I'm Ellone, Squall's sister."

"Nice to meet you." Rinoa said taking her hand. "I'm Rinoa."

"And I'm Libby! Squall's lil sister!" She said waving a small hand.

He put her Libby down and said, "Ok, we need to do work now, so we'd like to be left alone."

"Squall _wanting _to do work? That's a first." Ellone joked.

"Whatever." He answered back.

"Ok, we'll let you two get to work now." Ellone said taking Libby's hand and going upstairs.

The two sat down on the couch and opened their textbooks.

"God, do you even know how to do this?" Rinoa asked, exasperated.

"Eh, kind of." He answered.

"I hate Ms. Hendrix, she gives too much work." She sustained.

He looked up, nodding in agreement. At the same moment, she noticed he was looking into her eyes. She flashed a small smile and looked back into his.

He tried to break it, but for some reason he couldn't. He felt himself leaning forward, as she did the same. They kissed, and while they did, the same thought kept going through Squall's head. "_How did I let this happen? I'm in love..."_

S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2S2 S2

AN: I hate writing romantic crap. So please excuse me if it's not award worthy.

Review damn it!


	7. The Downward Spiral

Whoa, I haven't looked at this story for a while... I've had a serious case of writers block. Looking back on my previous chapters I now see how crappy my writing is. But

I can only hope I've improved. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Downward Spiral.

In my entire life I had never felt anything so soft as her kisses. Her scent intoxicated me, holding my mind hostage. By no means did I think that anything could ever feel so right. Nothing could bring me down from this euphoric high.

"ooo Squalls kissin a gurl!" a small voice shouted.

Nothing, that is, except for Libby.

Embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate moment, they broke the kiss. Squall glared at his younger sister while Rinoa looked down and giggled.

Ellone followed close behind and picked the little girl up in her arms.

"Squall I am so sor-" she started, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

She looked at the door angrily, as if mad at it for interrupting her apology, and went to open it.

Squall looked nervously back at Rinoa as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt calm until, yet again, they were bothered.

"Squall! Your friends are here!" Ellone announced as Zell, Selphie & Molly entered the room.

They all smiled when they saw Rinoa next to Squall. He suddenly stood up and asked, "What do you guys want?"

Zell smirked, "Well, we were in the neighborhood, and wondered if we could hang out here for a while..."

"But if your busy we can come back later." Molly said hushing a giggle.

"Your always in this neighborhood...you live in this neighborhood." Squall stated.

"That's true. But Selphie and Molly don't live here!" He answered.

Squall frowned. "Fine stay if you want but there's not much to do here."

"Woo Hoo!" Selphie shouted. She and Molly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rinoa as Zell went towards the Playstation 2.

"Hey Squall, I have to take Libby to Grandma's. Then I'll be going to the airport. Dad and Ashley should be home to get their luggage soon and they'll meet me there. Rick will be back from practice in a couple hours." Ellone announced.

"Why are you going to the airport?" Squall asked confused.

"Weren't you listening at dinner last night? Dad, Ashley and I are all going to Esthar to check out the colleges. I'm taking Libby to grandmas and you and Rick are supposed to stay here for the weekend. Remember to be _responsible_." She said

"What?" He asked again.

"You heard me Squall. I have to go, see you Sunday night. Love you!" She said making a kiss sound.

"Luv ya!" Libby repeated as she waved her little hand. Squall waited until he heard the door slam to turn around.

They all stared at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Man, that was bleak..." Rinoa stated while looking out the window. "So when's the party?"

"Party?" They all asked in unison.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked up to Squall. "Oh come on Squall. You're left all alone in a huge house for the weekend and your telling me you haven't thought about having a party?

He looked down and thought for a moment. _That doesn't sound like such a bad idea_.

Before he could answer her question someone came in the door.

Laguna and Ashley walked into the room filled with teenagers. They looked around the room and Laguna thought he saw a ghost from the past in a room full of familiar faces.

_She looks just like..._

"I don't believe we've met you before!" Ashley said extending her hand to Rinoa. "I'm Ashley, Squall's step mom and this is my husband Laguna. And you are?"

She took her hand and shook it. "I'm Rinoa." She said shyly.

For a split second they had a look of shock on their faces, but quickly covered it up.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to our home." Laguna said as they quickly went upstairs.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Rinoa as Squall looked at her.

S2

"Was _that_ the Rinoa?" Ashley whispered.

"I think so." Laguna answered as he closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Well, it's pretty obvious they're like each other." She stated.

"It is?" he asked

"Of course! Did you see how close they were standing next to each other! And the way he looked at her. They had that look in their eyes." She informed Laguna.

"Hmmm. She doesn't look that bad... I'm glad to see Squall expanding his social circle. He does need more friends... and who knows, maybe having a girlfriend will calm him down a bit?' Laguna thought out loud.

"Well, don't be fooled. She may look harmless but that's one of the things men don't understand about women. They can be very deceiving..."Ashley said suspiciously.

"God, why are teenagers so damn confusing. How about this. We're leaving the boys all alone this weekend. If Squall can prove to us he's responsible enough, we won't have to jump to conclusions when it comes to him..." He suggested.

"Sounds fair." She said.

S2

"Go right!" Zell shouted

"No go left!" Rinoa yelled

"This stupid green car is in the way!" Molly shouted back

"We're gonna die!" Selphie shouted. The cars collided and everything went black.

"...I can't believe you guys are playing my sisters Barbie video game. It's for four year old girls..." Squall said quietly.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me for having a little fun!" Zell said defensively.

"Oh come on Squall I know you secretly play this at night after everyone's gone to bed!" Rinoa teased.

"I do not!" He said angrily.

"You know you wouldn't get so mad if it weren't true..." Selphie stated while everyone else cracked up.

"You guys are so immature!" Squall shouted while they all stifled their laughs.

'Aww I'm sorry Squall we were just teasing you..." Rinoa said playfully as she sat on his lap.

"Whatever..." He said looking away.

"Ha! That's so Squall!" Zell said as they all kept their eyes on the TV screen.

Rinoa smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He gave a tiny smile and kissed her back.

"Well kids we're off!" Laguna said excitedly, looking a bit uncomfortable as he noticed what his son had been doing.

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

"Be responsible!" Ashley said as they walked out the door.

"Damn your rents are big on responsibility. So about that party..."

"Fine, it wouldn't hurt. They'll never find out." He said as he smirked at Rinoa.

"Yay!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "Can we stay here for the tonight Squall?"

"I don't care..." He shrugged.

"Alright! Slumber party!" Selphie shouted.

"Yay." Zell said his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Uh...I don't think I'll be able to stay..." Molly said nervously.

"Why not?" Rinoa asked.

"My parents would kill me!" she answered.

"Hm... Just tell them you and Selphie are studying for a test and that you're staying at her house." She said.

She looked un-easy. "I guess I could..."

"Cool. And Selphie, you can do the same." Rinoa told Selphie.

It was amazing how much influence one person could have on so many people.

"Hey Squall I need to go get some stuff from my friends house, can you give me a ride?" Rinoa asked.

"Sure..." He said.

"Hey we need to get our stuff too!" Zell said.

"You live in the neighborhood. Walk" Squall told him as he grabbed his keys and slammed the door.

"Uh! Did he just ditch us?" Selphie asked

S2

As they walked down the street they saw Squalls car drive by.

"I guess he wanted to be alone with Rinoa." Molly said.

"Haha they're so cute together. Don't you think?" Selphie jumped excitedly.

"Yeah, but he better not start ditching his friends for his girlfriend." Zell pouted.

"Squall's not like that!" Selphie said.

"Yeah I guess. He's just a love starved twit!" Zell laughed. "Here's my house. I'll get my stuff and meet you at Squall's in a half an hour."

"An half an hour?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, it'll take them awhile if you know what I mean." He answered.

"Haha, oh my gosh Zell! Come on Molly, my house is close." Selphie said.

S2

"Okay, just keep going down this street and stop the gray house." Rinoa instructed.

"This one?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered as they pulled up on the curb. "She got out of the car and headed for the house. "Aren't you coming with me?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" He looked at her and she nodded her head.

Rinoa took out the key her friend had given her and unlocked the door. "Carrie?" She called to the empty house. No answer.

"Hm, she's probably out. After all it is Friday..." Rinoa said to both herself and Squall.

They walked into the room Rinoa was staying in. She opened her drawers and pulled out a suitcase.

"Hello Kitty? Rinoa, aren't we a bit old for that?" He teased, sitting on the small bed.

"Hey, you never too old for Kitty." She laughed.

"Huh. So what'd you come here to get?" he asked.

"You know, clothes, CD's, alcohol. Stuff like that." She answered. She set down a large bag and started filling it with random things. Squall blushed when she put her lingerie in it. She grabbed a few plastic bags with something in it.

"What's that...?" He said eyeing the bags.

"You know, weed... and some Meth." She answered.

"I think you should leave the tweak, Rin." He stated, his eyes suggesting a hint of sadness.

"Sure...but why?" She asked.

He sighed. "I dunno...I don't think I want hardcore drugs in my house. And I don't want you doing them either."

"Okay, okay. But we can keep the weed?" She smiled.

"Yeah. That I don't mind." He said standing up.

It was amazing how much influence one person could have on her.

They went to the bar and Rinoa took out about 5 bottles of alcohol.

"Let's go."

S2S2

"Oh man, Selphie I'm so nervous. I've never lied to my parents before!" Molly said in a whisper.

"It'll be fine, I mean I was nervous the last week, but it turned out perfect. Nothing went wrong."

"If you say..." She said as they headed downstairs.

AN: all right, I know it's kind of short and boring but I'm sorry. Next Chapter will be better! And if you'd like to co-author a fic sometime email me 


	8. Who the Fuck?

Ah, thank you to all my wonderful **reviewers**. 3 I have an author's retraction to make. For some reason I was calling the character of the library girl "Molly" instead of "Mae", which was the name I originally used for her. Sorry if I caused confusion, I tend to do that...

Chapter 8: Who the Fuck?

"Ma! I'm Home!" Zell hollered through the small dwelling.

"There's no need to yell, I'm right here Zell." A slightly annoyed voice answered.

He stepped into the family room and looked at his mother. "Ma, I'm gonna be staying the weekend at Squalls." He informed.

She looked up at him. "Well, if you want go ahead. But there's something about that boy I don't trust. He seems like he has some...issues."

"Nah, he's just a shy kid. Anyway, I'll be home Sunday. Okay?" He smiled.

"Okay. Have fun." she answered. "I love you."

"Thanks Ma! I love you too!" He said as he rushed upstairs and pulled out a backpack from under the small bed. "Okay, got my pajama's, some clothes, toothbrush... hey a leftover bottle of Jack Daniels! Fuck Yeah!" he said shoving everything in his bag.

S2S2S2

"Mother..." Mae began in a quite voice.

"Yes?" She said looking up from her paper.

"Um, Selphie and I have this big project to work on and its due Monday. So would it be all right if I stay at her house this weekend?" she said trying her best not to sound nervous.

"As long as it's for school. We have to keep those straight A's up." she smiled

"Thank you. We'll be leaving now. Good-bye mom" Mae said, relieved that her mother had believed her. And guilty that her mother had believed her.

"Work hard! I love you." She said as the two girls walked out the door.

"I love you too." Mae answered back, and closed the door behind her.

After they had gotten down the block Mae began, "That was so scary! I can't believe I lied to my mother! I can't believe I got away with it!"

"That's how I felt the first time Rinoa wanted me to lie to my mom, but it turned out to be surprisingly easy. I guess it's just something we need to grow out of." Selphie explained.

Taking a key out of her pocket, Selphie opened the bulky wooden door. Her mother sat on the brightly colored sofa and smiled when her daughter walked in. "Hi Selphie, Hi Mae."

"Hey mom. Rinoa, Mae and I have this huge project due on Monday, so were staying the weekend at Rinoa's to work on it. Is that okay?" Selphie asked politely.

"Sure, but make sure you take a break so you don't over work yourselves!" She answered.

"Okay mom, I'm just gonna go get my things and then we'll leave." Selphie chirped as she ran upstairs.

"Hurry up and pack." Mae told her as they reached her room.

"Okay, okay! Now lets see, I need...clothes, PJ's... Mr. Bear! Oh I can't believe I almost forgot!" Selphie exclaimed hugging the tattered stuffed animal tightly.

"You ready?" Mae asked.

"Yes, chill! Nothing bad is gonna happen this weekend, so let's go Pahhhtay!" Selphie answered. They ran down stairs and neared the door.

"Bye Selphie! I love you!" Her mother waved.

"Love you too!" Selphie replied, locking the door.

S2S2S2

"So, I called a whole bunch of people and told them to bring their own booze." Rinoa said smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of a small liquor store.

"Damni, where's that ID you gave me..." Squall thought out loud.

"The fake one? I think you put it in the glove compartment." She said as she rummaged through her purse.

"Oh." He said taking it out and examining it. "Your friend did a good job of making these."

She shook her head in agreement and got out of the car.

A bell rang as the two entered the shop. They headed straight to the back where the alcohol was.

He picked up 2 bottles of Vodka, 3 Bottles of Tequila, and 3 Bottles of Jack Daniels. He walked toward the register where the cashier rung up his alcohol.

"Your total is 400 Gil." He said in a monotone.

Squall handed him the money and took the bag and got back to his car. "He didn't even ask me for my ID." Squall said.

"I know! That was fucking awesome, we should go there more often." She said as the car took off down the street.

He shook his head and headed home.

S2S2S2

"Hey Zell!" Selphie waved as they both stood on Squalls front lawn.

"Hey, so you guys got away with it?" Zell asked.

"Yeah. Mae was nervous but she did it." She explained while smiling at her friend.

They looked up at the large door and moved the handle. "I guess Squall's already home, it's unlocked." Zell said.

"Yeah and his car is in the driveway." Mae told him. He just grinned while they all walked into the living room.

"Hey lovebirds, get a cage." Zell said as he set his bag down next to where Squall sat.

"Goddamn it." Squall muttered under his breath. Not once today could he be alone with Rinoa without getting interrupted.

"Anyways," Zell began, "I found a bottle of Jack Daniels in my room." He said taking it out of his backpack.

Rinoa got up and took it from him. "Cool, I'll put it with the rest."

They all followed her to the kitchen. "Wow Rin that's a lot of alcohol." Selphie said in disbelief.

"This is just for us. Everybody else can bring their own booze. Plus Squall bought most of it." Rinoa told them as she set down the bottle on the table with the rest.

They turned to him while he put his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey Zell, don't forget to call people!" Rinoa answered. Zell nodded and took out his cell phone.

The rest of the group walked back into the living room.

"Hey Rin, what time was the car wash tomorrow?" Selphie asked.

"Oh yeah, the car wash...it's at 11. There better be a lot of people showing up." Rinoa said as she crossed her arms. "How many people did you hand the flyers to after I left?

"Only about a gazillion! But a lot of them just threw it away." Selphie answered as she sat down on the couch. "God I hate the cheerleaders."

"Ugh, I know. There so mean." Mae agreed.

"Don't worry, it doesn't take talent to be a cheerleader. Now the dance team, that's different. Though, we do need a lot of practice." Rinoa said.

Zell strolled in and sat down with the others. "So..." He said in an attempt to break the silence that lingered in the room.

"Hey, it's getting dark! Let's watch a scary movie!" Selphie said excitedly.

"Ah, I get scared so easily." Rinoa said.

Selphie just sighed. "Oh, you have Squall!"

Squall glared at her, but he didn't really dislike the idea.

"Where's your DVD's?" Selphie asked, ignoring his gesture.

Squall pointed to a cabinet underneath the TV. Selphie and Zell got up and looked through.

"Wow, you have a lot!" Selphie exclaimed. "Ooo! Let's watch this one!"

She held up a copy of "Ju-On". (The very scary Japanese version of The Grudge)

"Sure." They all answered, except for Rinoa who looked around nervously.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Zell said running into the Kitchen.

Selphie took out the disc and put it in the player. She sat on the floor near the couch next to Mae.

Zell came out with the popcorn and handed it to Mae while he closed the blinds in the room.

"Zell, what are you doing?" Rinoa asked.

"Making it even darker." He laughed cruelly.

"You..." She sighed and frowned at him.

Suddenly they heard the front door slam and Rinoa jumped.

"Where is everyone?" Rick said as he walked into the room.

Squall sighed, "They all went to Esther to look at colleges. Libby's at grandma's."

"You mean we have the house all to ourselves. All right!" He said.

"You don't mind if we have a party do you?" Rinoa asked sweetly.

Rick didn't notice she was there until she spoke. "No, not at all..." He said with a dumb smile on his face as he headed upstairs. "I'm gonna go to bed now..."

"But it's only 8:00..." Zell told him, but Rick went upstairs and slammed the door, ignoring him.

Mae just laughed. "I think he likes Rinoa too!"

"No, all guys are easily persuaded." Rinoa said.

"Shh! This is the best part!" Selphie whispered.

"You can't even understand what they're saying." Zell whispered.

"I can! And it's really, really scary." Rinoa said.

She watched the screen intently as she scooted as close as she could to Squall.

"Ah!' She screamed as she hid her face against his arm.

_I could get use to this._ He thought as he looked at her clinging to him.

"It's just a movie." He told her.

She looked up at him and frowned. "No shit." She answered sarcastically. "But it's a freaking scary movie."

"Whatever..." Squall replied as he looked back at the screen.

S2S2S2S2

"See Rin, that wasn't so scary!" Mae said as she turned to look at Rinoa, who was holding on to Squall for dear life.

"Ha! Yeah right. Now I won't be able to sleep!" She said looking around the dark room. She stood up on the sofa and looked down at Squall. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "9:30..." He answered.

"Hmmm. What should we do?" Selphie asked. "I'm not even sleepy yet."

They looked around at each other with bored expressions. Suddenly Zell looked at Rinoa.

"Oh my god Rinoa, what'd that behind you!" Zell screamed.

"AH!" She said falling off the couch.

"Ha-ha-ha! Just kidding." Zell laughed, along with the others.

She got up and glared at Zell. "You are going to die." She said as she walked slowly towards him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It was just too easy." He explained, giving a puppy face.

"You're mean." She said playfully, while sticking out her tongue. Zell walked up and hugged her, hoping she wouldn't really stay mad at him.

Squall looked at them and felt jealous. The thought of another guy hugging her upset him. He looked down and walked out of the room.

Selphie looked at Rinoa. "Hey Zell, let's plat Super Mario Bro.'s!" She said, while Rinoa followed Squall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Nothings wrong." Squall replied.

"Oh. Cause you know, you kind of, went off there when Zell hugged me." She said, moving closer to him.

"What? I was just going to get a drink..." He answered nervously. He handed her the bottle of Smirnoff he had opened.

They stood there in silence for a while, drinking from the bottle.

She put her arms around his neck. "For a second there, I thought you looked kind of jealous."

Squall tossed the empty bottle into the sink.

_Why is she toying with me?_ _Why would I be jealous of Zell, she doesn't even like him in that way..._ "Why do you like Zell or something?"

Rinoa giggled. "No! Your so silly." She kissed him softly.

"I love you." Squall kissed her back but quickly broke it. "You know, with them here, we might get interrupted again."

"Hmmm. There's only one way to fix that problem." She flirted.

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" He asked curiously. _What is she getting at?_

"We can go to that spare room in the back of your house." She smiled.

He got nervous for a second but quickly brushed it off. "Let's go." He said taking her hand, letting the alcohol impair his judgment.

She giggled and took another bottle of Smirnoff, as they headed down the hallway.

(AN: and I'll let your little minds wander from there. Teenagers + Alcohol + bedrooms ...)

S2S2S2S2

"Okay, this game gets really lame after 3 hours." Zell said.

"Tell me about it." Selphie agreed.

"Hey did anybody see where Squall and Rinoa went?" Mae asked, setting down the Nintendo controller in defeat.

Zell got up and looked around the kitchen. "Gee I wonder where they could be and what they could be doing?" He asked sarcastically.

"What are you getting at?" Selphie questioned, knowing very well what he was getting at.

"Selphie, my naive little friend, Squall and Rinoa like each other. They're in a house with no parents and there are two bottles of alcohol missing. What the hell do you think they're doing?" He explained. "I bet you they're in the spare bedroom."

"Oh my gosh..." Mae said. "Rinoa isn't like that. Is she?"

"Well, she did date Seifer." Selphie said, immediately wanting to take it back

"What!" Zell and Mae asked in unison. Oops.

"Crap...you didn't hear it from me!" Selphie said. Mae took her by the arm and let her back into the living room.

"Dish." Mae said eagerly while Zell sat down next them.

"I don't know anything about it! All I know is that they used to date!" Selphie answered,

"Hmm. Well, any girl that dated Seifer has to be a slut." Zell said.

"Hey! The fact that Squall is with Rinoa makes _him_ the slut. Not her!" Selphie answered angrily. She may have not known Rinoa long, but they were friends and no one calls her friend a slut. _Why is it that if a girl sleeps with someone she's a slut, but if a guy does then it's no big deal?_

"Yeah! Don't be sexist Zell." Mae agreed.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry." Zell said. He glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's almost one, and I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Well, where do we sleep?" Selphie asked.

"Out here. I know where they keep the sleeping bags and stuff." He got up and went to a closet in the front hallway, as if he lived there. "See?" he said tossing three sleeping bags on the floor.

"Cool." Selphie said, taking the yellow one.

"I need my toothbrush." Mae said rummaging through her bag, pouring the contents on the floor.

S2S2 S2S2

Rinoa awoke to that familiar sound of her cell phone alarm. "Crap." She sighed, holding her head. It was throbbing.

"Grrr. What time is it?' Squall asked.

"Well, good morning to you too" Rinoa said.

"Sorry Rin, but my head hurts like a bitch. Just tell me the damn time." He asked, as he buried his face further in the pillow.

"It's 8:30. I gotta go." She told him, as she got dressed.

"What? Why?" He said grabbing her hand.

"The car wash is at 11 but we have to be they're early to set-up." She said as she kissed him good-bye.

"Bye...' He answered groggily, as he went back to sleep.

Rinoa closed the door behind her and went to the living room, where everyone was still asleep.

"Selphie!" Rinoa whispered loudly. Selphie didn't move. She went over to the girl and tried to pull her out of the sleeping bag.

"What?" She asked, as she stood up, eyes still closed.

"We have to leave!" Rinoa told her, and suddenly Selphie ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Ugh, Rinoa, why are you up so early?" Zell asked, now awake.

"Selphie and I have to leave for the car wash." She told him.

"Oh. So how was last night?" Zell smirked.

"Shut-up Zell." She said kicking his head lightly.

"I'm ready!" Selphie said, coming out of the bathroom. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"I'm gonna change there." Rinoa replied.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Selphie chirped as she closed the front door.

S2S2 S2S2

"Come get your car washed and support the Balamb Garden Dance Team!" Rinoa yelled at the passing cars as she and Selphie held up a banned. "We're wet and cold and we're in fucking bikini's all so we can raise money so you better wash your car!"

"Haha." Selphie laughed. "Nice slogan Rin, very creative."

Rinoa just stuck out her tongue, while 4 new cars pulled in front of the school.

Suddenly Rinoa felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around. "Squall! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Getting my car washed. Zell and Mae are here too." He answered. Well duh.

"Of course you were." She smiled and kissed him.

"So..." He began. "How much money did you guys make?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know Selph?" Rinoa asked turning to her.

"Um, I think around $800! And it's only 2:00!" She bounced.

"Yes! Only 30 more minutes!" Rinoa said happily. "Hey Squall, wanna drop Selphie, Mae and me off at the mall?"

"Sure...why?" He asked.

"We need to go shopping for the party." She answered, waving the sign at passing cars.

"Okay...I'm gonna go talk to Zell. Later." He said walking away, as he lit a cigarette.

When he was out of hearing range Rinoa said. "Oh my god, did you see how tight his shirt was? So hot..."

Selphie looked at her funny. "You're so in love with him." She sighed, as more cars headed their way.

S2S2 S2S2

"Selphie try this on!" Rinoa said handing Selphie a black... what was it?

"Is this a head band?" Selphie asked sarcastically.

"No, it's a tube top." Rinoa said putting it back on the rack. "Jeez, you're so picky."

"Right, well, lets find Mae." Selphie said as they headed toward the back of the store.

"That's really pretty Mae. You should get it." Rinoa said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"I really like it, but I can't afford it." She said putting back the black skirt with silver rose designed on it.

"Hey, let's try on this stuff okay?" Rinoa said holding on to a bundle of clothes.

The girls walked into the dressing rooms and each took a separate booth. When they were done they all walked out. "So did you guys find anything?" Rinoa asked.

"Not really..." Selphie answered for the both of them. "Let's go."

"Alright." Said Rinoa as she headed towards the door. "I think I'm gonna call Squall to pick us up. Okay?"

"Sure, if you want. But we didn't really get much." Mae said holding up her bag.

"It'll be okay." Rinoa winked. "Hey Squall. Haha, no! Just come pick us up. Thank you! Bye."

Selphie pretend to gag herself. "Ugh, flirty much?" She asked.

They headed towards the front of the mall where they saw a familiar car. Rinoa got in the passengers seat while the rest went to the back.

As soon as they started driving Rinoa took out her bag. She poured the contents on her lap and threw some stuff towards the Selphie and Mae.

"Hey it's the skirt you wanted Mae!" Selphie shouted happily as she held some of the things she had sought after as well.

"Rinoa, this was a $150 skirt. How did you get it?" Mae asked nervously.

"There was no store clerk in the dressing room. It was easy." Rinoa replied as she handed Selphie a pair of silver earrings.

While Mae didn't like the idea of shoplifting, she did like the idea that she could get what she wanted. And for free.

"Dang Rin, how much merchandise did you lift?" Selphie smiled.

Rinoa looked thoughtful for a second and was counting on her fingers. "About...$500 worth!" She answered as the car swirled to the right. Mae and Selphie gasped and looked at her.

"That's pro..." Selphie added.

"Don't get caught." Squall said seriously as he looked towards Rinoa.

She sighed. "You act like you've never shoplifted before."

"Whatever..." He said in defeat.

"Ha! Anyways, I've only been caught once. And I beat my record of $300. Balamb is a very clueless town." She said.

S2S2S2S2

"Chug, Chug, Chug!' random people shouted to a young guy chugging beer.

"Dude, your party is fricking awesome! Hahaha." a kid Squall had never seen before stuttered, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath.

Squall just brushed him off, he was looking for Rinoa. It was one o-clock in the morning and he had barely seen her. Not that the alcohol helped him find her.

He walked over to where he spotted Mae helping Zell up off the floor. "Hey, have you guys seen Rinoa?" He asked.

"Hahaha, man I forgot my swim trunks. I'm gonna have to swim in my boxers!" Zell laughed, falling to the ground again.

"Whatever... Have you Mae?" Squall asked again.

"Um, I think I saw her with Selphie. I'm sorry I'm not sure." She answered.

"Thanks." Squall said to the one person at the party who wasn't intoxicated.

"Your welcome. Come on Zell, let's go inside." She said attempting once more to help him up.

He wandered around until he came to living room where he spotted Selphie and Rinoa.

Selphie was sitting on the couch next to Rinoa, who was surrounded by strange guys with beers and joints.

"S-Selphie, hahaha, you're so...so.." Rinoa started, "you are so...beautiful! That's a song. Hehe, come on! Just smoke some weed. I promise it'll be fun!"

"Yeah Selphie, you seem like a pretty cool kid, Why not give it a try?" the tall black girl sitting on the chair to her left said.

"Um, I don' know." Selphie said, tugging on her yellow skirt.

"Selphie I love you." Rinoa said hugging her friend tightly, the red clothe on her dress riding up.

"I think Squall is wondering where his girlfriend is. Come on let's get up." Selphie told her, trying to help her stand up, when Squall walked over.

"Squall! Ohmygod, HI!" She said attempting to walk towards him, but tripped as soon as she let go of Selphie.

The two helped her up. "She is smashed. She's had 8 shots of tequila, 4 shots of Vodka and she smoked 2 Joints." Selphie told him.

"Damn, she knows how to party." Squall said holding on to her. "What have you had?" he asked curiously. He was dying to know since Selphie was such a good girl.

"A beer or two. But I'm a heavyweight, unlike our friend hear." She answered, turning her eyes towards Rinoa.

Suddenly, the girl sitting on the chair stood-up to help them. "She always gets drunk like this, if you give her coffee it really helps."

Squall looked at her, not knowing what to say. She held out her hand. "I'm Carrie, Rinoa's crashing with me for awhile. I've known her since she was in middle school."

Squall took her hand and shook it. "Very nice to meet you."

Carrie chuckled. "Quite a gentlemen, aren't we? Rinoa needs a guy like you."

Rinoa just laughed and looked up at Squall. "Squall, you're here! I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so glad! Now we can be together." She laughed again and licked him. "Hahaha. Come on Squall; let's go smoke. I know you wanna get high!"

She jumped up and down in his arms like a four year old. "God she's smashed." Squall snickered.

"Tell me about it..." Carrie said.

Selphie nodded in agreement as she looked towards the door. "Oh crap."

Squall turned around. "Oh great..." He sighed as he noticed to blondes coming in to the house.

"What the hell is this? You have a party and your house and don't even tell me Squall?" Kristin asked angrily.

"Yeah? And what the hell is she doing here?" Quistis added when she noticed Rinoa kissing Squall.

"Shut up Quistis, I can handle this myself! What the hell is she doing here?" Kristin roared.

"Maybe you weren't invited for a reason." Selphie said spitefully.

"Maybe I wasn't asking you bitch." Kristin said getting in her face.

"Hey, why don't you leave her the fuck alone Kristin. She's right anyway." Rinoa said, letting go of Squall.

"And why don't you get out of my face before I do something, you little whore." Kristin started.

She didn't get another word after that, because Rinoa's fist had came straight across her jaw.

Everyone gasped. Rinoa giggled.

Kristin stood up angrily and yelled, "Y-you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Just get out Kristin." Squall said before anyone started a cat fight.

She looked at him and stormed away. She took one last glance before muttering, "You'll be sorry..."

Carrie watched in amusement as the pair walked out the door. "Who the fuck was that little girl?"

"The biggest bitch you'll ever meet. I guess she and Rinoa went to boarding school together." Selphie answered.

Carrie just shook her head and was about to say something when Irvine and Rick walked over to where they all stood.

"I heard Rinoa was in a fight!" Irvine said.

Carrie gave a short laugh and was about to explain, but was once more interrupted when they heard police sirens.

"PIGS!" somebody shouted, and everyone started to run. They all looked around when they heard a familiar voice yell.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Ah, chapter eight as long...Kind of boring but whatever! IF YOU READ THIS STORY PLEASE REVEIW OR **I WON'T UPDATE!**


	9. Girl Fight

Grrr, I really do love the reviews, but I think I am going to end this story soon. I'm not sure how or when, but it will happen.I hate this story, It's so crappy! But for the sake of my reviewers I continue.

Chapter 9: Girl Fight

"What the hell is going on here!" Laguna yelled. Most people who knew him, knew that an angry Laguna was a rare and dreadful thing. And Squall was one person who knew this first hand.

Kids cleared out of the house faster than they came in. The few who were too drunk to notice that there were cops and angry parents were led by the others to leave.

"Somebody better tell us what the hell is going on." Ashley stated as calmly as she was capable. Ellone stood there in surprise as she witnessed the situation unfold.

Squall, who still held on to Rinoa, looked at Rick, then to Zell, then back to Rick. "Uh..."

"We..."

"Um, you see..."

"It's..."

The two stood speechless, unable to come up with a proper excuse to get them out of this.

"Selphie? Mae? What are you two doing here?" Laguna asked in shock.

"Uh, we-we... we're with her!" Selphie said pointing to Rinoa. _Oi, that was low._

"Oh Mr. Loire! Were so sorry! Please don't tell our parents were here!" Mae pleaded on the verge of tears.

Laguna sighed and put his head in his hands. Rinoa freed her self of Squall's grip and walked towards Laguna.

"Mr. Loire, we really are so..." The end of the sentence never came, because Rinoa had thrown up. On the floor right in front of Laguna.

Carrie rushed over and picked her up. "Help me take her to my car." She said to Mae and Selphie, who quickly nodded.

"Well, thanks for a wonderful evening!" Carrie said, as they rushed out the door.

"You know what? My ma's probably wondering where I am, I better get my stuff and head home." Zell said as he headed towards his bag.

"Not so fast." Laguna said. "What lie did you tell your mother to let you stay here?"

Zell looked down. "I just told her I was staying here for the weekend."

Ashley nodded. "I don't think it's such a good idea to walk into to your house at one thirty in the morning, when your mother thought you were staying here. We better call her."

Zell sighed. _Damn_. "Yes m'ame..." He answered as he followed her to the Kitchen.

"What the hell were you two thinking!" Laguna yelled. "We leave for the weekend, giving you the chance to prove you're responsible, and we come home to this! Alcohol, drunk kids, and the police!" He wasn't just angry, he was furious.

Never in his life had Squall seen his father so mad. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Laguna looked at him. "I'm sorry isn't going to cut it, your going to clean up this entire house until it's spotless. And you guys are grounded until I say so. That means no phone, no computer, no video games, no TV, and no hanging out with friends. The only time your going to socialize is during school." He stormed into the kitchen as Zell was walking out.

"Dude... sorry." Was all Zell said before he went out the door.

Ellone looked at them. "Whose idea was this anyway?" she asked.

Rick looked towards Squall. "It was him and his girlfriends idea. But I guess I didn't stop them..." he said.

Ellone nodded and handed them trash bags. "I think you guys are gonna need these."

S2S2S2S2S2

"What? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Rinoa said sincerely.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Squall told her as they walked into the Quad.

"Man, I got so fucked up. I can't even remember everything. But I'm sure your parents hate me..." Rinoa said putting her books down. "I woke up with the worst hangover. But hey guess what? I'm moving back in with Faye!""

"Cool." He replied.

Suddenly Selphie came walking up to them. "Rinoa, your friend is so cool for letting us stay with you guys. If my mom found out about Saturday...oh my god, I'd be dead!"

"It was no problem, people always stay at her house." Rinoa told her.

Selphie stood there nervously for a second, playing with her shoes.

"Selphie...what's wrong?" Rinoa asked.

"Um, you know how you hit Kristin a the party? Well she's pissed and she's saying a lot of really bad things about you." She answered.

Rinoa looked down and played with the edge of her uniform. "I don't care..."

"And you normally shouldn't, but she's saying some really, really bad things... and people believe her." Selphie said, sitting down next to Rinoa.

"Like what?" Rinoa asked.

Selphie sighed. "She's telling saying that you're a slut, and that the only way you get people to like you is sleeping with them."

"oh, it's not like I haven't heard that one before." Rinoa said.

"Wait, there's more..." Selphie told her. ""She's telling everyone that you slept with this teacher at your boarding school so you would pass the class..."

"What?" Rinoa knew that Kristin was a bitch, but that kind of rumor could really ruin a person.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Squall asked. _Why would someone do that?_

"She's a horrible person. But there's one last thing she's been saying." Selphie said unhappily.

Rinoa looked at her and whispered, "What's that?"

"She's saying the real reason you were sent away from Galbadia is because... is because your dad hates you and doesn't want you, and all this other crap." Selphie told her.

Rinoa clenched her fist while Selphie and Squall watched her, waiting for a reaction. "I don't care..." Rinoa told them. She looked like she was going to cry.

Squall put an arm around her waist. "Look, she's just jealous. Don't let her get to you." He said, trying his best to console her.

She loosened herself of his hold and walked away. Selphie and Squall looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Selphie asked.

"I have no idea..."

S2S2 a few weeks later S2S2

When I walked into 4th period I noticed Rinoa wasn't there yet. I took my seat next to Zell and whispered, "Have you seen Rinoa?"

He looked at me and answered, "No Selphie. But have you heard what Kristin's been saying today? It's getting really bad; she's fucking trashing her."

I nodded. "She's saying even more? I thought she'd get over it by now, God."

Zell nodded. "Hey Squall, you haven't seen her have you?" he asked, turning to his left.

Squall nodded his head and continued scribbling on his notebook.

Right then Rinoa walked in the room and sat down next to Squall. We all looked at each other nervously and wondered if we should say anything.

"Hey Rin, how's it going?" Zell asked enthusiastically.

She looked up and said, "Fine."

Not having anyone to talk to, I fell asleep until the loud ringing of the bell awoke me.

"You were drooling." Zell stated.

"Thanks for the info Zell, but if you knew I was asleep, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as Rinoa and I exited the classroom.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to wake me up. I thought you'd feel the same." He answered. Typical.

I shook my head and continued walking.

S2S2

"Hey Mae!" Zell said as the four walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" She replied.

They all sat down while the group conversed.

The socializing continued until Kristin and her entourage came walking towards the table. She slowed down as her and Rinoa glared at each other.

"Whore." She said simply as she continued walking.

"Hey Kris, are you always such a cunt, or is that only when you have your little posse with you?" Rinoa asked sharply. Selphie and Mae looked at each other, then back to Rinoa.

Kristin turned around and walked up to her. "Ooo, nice come back Rin."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look Hun, why don't you take your little spoiled rich girl 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude, and get the fuck out of here?"

"Why don't you make me?" Kristin replied, inches away from Rinoa.

She pushed her out of her face. This time Kristin pushed back, and it turned into and all out catfight.

"FIGHT!" Someone yelled, and people started running towards them, trying to get a glimpse.

The two were scratching and pulling each other's hair. Rinoa, having the upper hand, pushed her on to one of the tables and they continued kicking and hair grabbing.

Selphie tried to pull the two away from each other, but it was impossible. She then felt something hard hit her on the back of the head, like a textbook, but before she had time to react, Quistis and her were down on the ground.

The others stood there watching. They weren't sure weather they should try and stop it or if they should just sit back and watch.

Five Garden faculty members came over and pulled the girls off each other. "Alright, break it up! Everyone leave! Except you three!" He said looking on the direction of Squall, Zell and Mae.

The seven walked down the hall, Rinoa and Kristin taking occasional swings at each other, until they reached the headmasters office.

"Everyone sit!" Headmaster Cid yelled. He looked at them and shook his head.

S2S2S2

Rinoa sat alone in the cold room, waiting for Faye, when Squall came out of the headmaster's office. She looked at him.

"So what'd he say?" She asked.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "He said I'm suspended for 'advocating' the fight. But he let Zell and Mae off with a warning."

"That's so stupid. You didn't even do anything!" Rinoa said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm suspended for a week a they put me on Garden probation. Kristin was only suspended for three days. Selphie and Quistis too. Poor Selph." She answered, leaning her head against the wall.

Squall shook his head. "This school's system is so fucked."

"Squall, I can't believe you." A familiar voice said in disbelief. Ashley...

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."

"Haven't I done enough for you?" She continued as she adjusted the Prada bad on her shoulder. "I'm mean really Squall, your father and I haven't done anything to deserve a child like you."

"Where's my dad." Squall asked, ignoring the lecture.

"He's parking the Mercedes." She told him coldly.

On cue, Laguna walked in. He looked at the two students and shook his head. "Squall I-"

"Hey Rin, sorry I'm late but some asshole with a Mercedes took my parking spot." Faye said as she entered the office.

"I beg your pardon?" Laguna asked as e turned around to face the woman who had just unknowingly called him an asshole. She was dressed in a black mini skirt that was held up with a sliver belt and a black off the shoulder top that read 'Live Fast Die Young'. In addition she was wearing silver bangles with matching Stiletto's that laced up her ankles. He then took note of her black and red hair.

She looked at him in surprise. "Uh... I meant...gentlemen. So Rin, what happened?"

Just then Headmaster Cid came out of his office. "Ah, good I see your all here. Please come into my office."

They all followed him and sat down. "Now, it comes to my attention that these two just can't stay out of trouble. Especially when they're around each other..." He said as he took a seat behind his desk. "And I don't think it's just a coincidence that they both have 9 truants marked on the same days either."

He took out a piece of paper and set it on his desk for the adults to see. "I don't what to do about these two. Really, we've tried quite a bit of methods but if this behavior continues, then we're gonna have to take more extreme measures."

"Mr. Kramer, didn't you call us here for something else?" Faye asked.

He looked at her and nodded his head. "Um yes, well it seems Miss Heartilly was involved in a fight with another girl today. She's been suspended from the campus for seven days."

Faye shook her head. "Okay then. But what happened to the other student involved? Shouldn't she be here now?"

"She's been taken care of and suspended for three day-"

"Whoa, wait a second. So you're telling me that they both got in a fight and that Rinoa got suspended for four days more than the other girl?' Faye interrupted.

"Well, you see, the other student doesn't have as many offenses as Miss Heartilly." He explained.

Faye put her hands in her lap. "Uh-huh. And tell me, Mr. Kramer, what did Squall here have to do with this?" She asked.

"He was with two other students advocating the fight. It clearly states in the Garden rules that when a physical dispute erupts, that the students are not to promote the fight." He answered

"So your telling me that there was only 3 students watching the fight? Your telling me that the whole cafeteria wasn't watching and cheering along the fight?" She asked politely.

"Well, no, but Squall's record-" He began.

"Oh, so it doesn't matter what the situation was, it depends on the student? Mr. Kramer isn't that _discrimination?_" She asked rhetorically.

"Never the less, these two students have been into trouble regularly. I am here to let you know that if they are caught dis-obeying school rules again they will be expelled. If the two are going to get into nothing but trouble when they are around each other, perhaps they should be excluded from doing so. This meeting is over, good day." He told them as he left the office. They all got up and walked into the hallway.

"I agree with the headmaster. I think the two of you should stop hanging around each other." Laguna said as they stood by the elevator.

"What? You can't do that." Squall objected.

"I'm your father, and you'll do what I say." He answered back.

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious. Do you really believe them being around each other makes them any difference?" Faye said as she turned to his parents.

"Oh really? Well, I happen to think otherwise. I can see where Rinoa gets her attitude." Ashley said in a stuck-up tone.

Faye smiled. "Well, Ms. Haute Couture, I didn't know you were a judge."

"Well, I'm certainly not letting Squall be around that girl any longer, and especially with such a bad parent as yourself!" Ashley snapped back.

"Oh, I see, _I'm_ the bad parent. Do you two even know that your son has been sneaking to our house to stay the night?" Faye said.

Ashley and Laguna looked shocked.

Rinoa buried her face in her hands. "_Faye!"_

Squall looked at Laguna. "It's true."

They all turned and started at him in disbelieve.

"There's no way your keeping me away from Rinoa." He continued. He looked at her, and then back to his parents. "I love her."

Rinoa smiled at hearing this. _I never thought he'd say that to anyone but me!_

"You two are..." Laguna began.

"Your only teenagers!" Ashley shouted.

They all stood silent for a moment. "Rinoa we have to get going..." Faye finally said.

"Us too." Ashley said.

"I'll meet you at the car." Squall said.

Ashley looked angry. "No-"

"Five minutes." Laguna said as he led Ashley into the elevator.

"Um, I'll meet you in the car Rin." Faye told her as she headed down the flight of stairs.

Rinoa looked at Squall and smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"So, what are we gonna do about all of this?" She said after a few moments.

He stroked her silky hair gently. "I don't know. All I know is that there's no way they can keep us apart."

She gently nodded her head. "Never..."

S2S2S2

"So who Miss. Haut Couture? She wasn't really Squall's mom, right?" Faye asked as she kept her hands on the steering wheel.

Rinoa looked out the window. "No. She's his step-mom."

Faye nodded. "I'm sorry Rin, you know for everything. Kicking you out, and saying all that shit. Then pissing off Haut Couture. I really am. I wish I could be a better guardian..."

Rinoa was surprised by her sudden apology. "No, it's okay. Don't be. It's not all your fault anyway..."

Faye nodded and pulled into the parking lot of their apartment.

S2S2S2

They all sat in silence at the table. No one moved.

"why's everyone actin funny?" Libby asked.

Ellone looked at her and then to Laguna. "Can you please pass the pasta dad?"

Squall sat there and looked at his bare plate. He wasn't hungry. "Excuse me." He said as he left the chair and started up the stairs.

They heard a door slam. Ashley was about to say something when Laguna interrupted. "Let me talk to him..."

Squall was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. "Go away." He said in a monotone.

"Squall it's me, I need to talk to you." He heard Laguna say.

He frowned and got up to open the door. "Why, so you can make my life more miserable?"

"No..." Laguna began. "I came to tell you, that I don't necessarily think you should stop seeing Rinoa."

Squall gave him a weird look.

"I know you think that I hate her, but I don't. She's not really a bad kid, she's just has a bad life." He explained.

Squalled rolled his eyes. "Enough with the after school special crap. Just tell me what you were going to say."

Laguna sighed. "A long time ago, when I was about 18, I was in the army. I met a woman Lien and we fell in love."

Squall leaned back on his bed. _Great another boring story, why did I even bother?_

"But our love could never. I was soldier, and she a civilian. I was stationed to another city after we had invaded the one she lived in. A few weeks later, I heard that the city had been air raided. I was unable to go back to the city, but I was sure she was still alive. A few years later, I finally came back. But Lien had married a some General guy."

Squall sat up and looked at him. "It's really touching and all, but what does this have to do with Rinoa and I?"

"Well, after she married the General, she pursued a singing career and legally changed her name to Julia Heartilly." Laguna told him.

Squall gave him a shocked expression. "Are you telling me that she was Rinoa's..."

Laguna nodded his head. "I knew when I first met Rinoa that she was Julia's daughter. They look exactly alike. I think that it was fate that the two of us didn't end up together, and that you and Rinoa did. So, I think that you should still be allowed to stay together."

Squall sighed and looked at him.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna be okay with you sneaking out, or doing anything else. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it..." Squall said as he looked down.

What a shitty chapter! Anyways, this should be coming to an end very soon. So remember, if you don't review, I won't update!


End file.
